By my side
by lakota spirit
Summary: previously the path to true love Ginny weasley starts her 6th year at hogwarts, the war is raging and ginny finds an unlikely new love interest, how will it end? Set in AU disregarding most of book 6&7 a little bit of smut to set g&d's relationship off.
1. Chapter 1

So here is my first ever published fanfic, this is rated m for swearing, implied violence and scenes of a sexual nature, hope you enjoy it :o)

I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR DO I CLAIM TO.

**how it all began**

Ginny looked up at the steaming scarlet train fondly, tonight she would be sitting under the magically enchanted ceiling of the great hall with all her friends, she couldn't wait to see them again, especially her best friends laura, simona and luna. she hadnt seen laura or simona through the summer holidays and had only seen Luna twice, once at Bills wedding and the other under heavy escort from her brothers, at her mothers insistence and plea's of "_death eaters could be everywhere, its too dangerous to be wandering around alone in these times_".

Ginny understood her mothers concern, death eaters were everywhere, murdering muggles and muggleborns for sport, no one ventured out alone anymore, things had changed considerably. Harry and her had split up due to his noble reasons of _wanting to protect her_, she scoffed inside _like she needed protection, she could look after herself,_ she was fond of him of course but after six months of dating was relieved it was over. she turned her gaze away from the train, her eyes falling on the silvery eyes of draco malfoy, _what was he staring at?_ she threw him the muckiest look she could muster then looked over to where Harry stood talking seriously with her father and brother Bill, probably about order business, her mum was straightening an embarrassed Ron's collar while Hermione and Fleur looked on amused, she made her way over.

"Yes well Ronald, you have to make an example been prefect and all"

"Mum i was prefect last year and the year before" he groaned "

"Yes dear and I'm so proud of you" Ron rolled his eyes

"And you too Hermione for making head girl" she said as she hugged her tightly.

"Now go on, and behave yourself" she warned

"No sneaking out in the middle of the night to do Merlin knows what...and ABSOLUTELY no wandering into the forbidden forest"

Ron rolled his eyes again "yessss mum" then went to say bye to his dad.

"Ginny dear" said her mum hugging her warmly

'Have a good year"

"I will"

"Keep an eye on your brother"

"I will"

"Any antics and you write straight home"

Ginny thought immediately of Percy and cringed, she certainly wouldn't be doing that.

"Yes mum"

Her mum released her after kissing her cheek and swept over to Harry, Bill who had reappeared next to Fleur gave her a brotherly hug and a playful swipe on the cheek.

"Have a good year sis"

"Thanks bill" she smiled "i will"

Fleur swept in kissing both her cheeks in the dramatic way she does then finally she was hugging her dad goodbye, she would miss them all, she boarded the train and gave them a last wave then started to search the carriages for her friends, she spotted Luna and Neville first and made her way in.

"Hey Luna, hey Neville"

"Hi, hello" they both greeted

She sat down with a thud and sighed happily "cant wait to be back"

"Really..why"? asked Luna

"Because I'm fed up of been a prisoner in my own home"

"Why were you locked up"?

"No Luna i mean,it just seemed that way".

They were interrupted by the door opening and harry walked in greeting them all, the morning passed with tales of each others holiday, deatheater sightings and news of people who had disappeared. Around midday they were joined by Ron and Hermione, Ron looking thoroughly pissed and complaining about rude first years.

"Hey" spoke Hermione "Guess who got head boy"

Harry's face darkened "If the next word out of your mouth is Malfoy, don't bother"

Hermione's mouth shut and Neville groaned "Wonderful"

"He got quidditch cap........" but shut up after the glare from harry

The carriage lapsed into silence until Luna spoke

"Wasn't bill and Fleur's wedding magical, she looked just like a veela in that dress"

Around mid-afternoon Ginny said her goodbyes and went to say hello to some of her other friends, she wondered up the carriages stopping and greeting people asking them about their holidays, she nearing the end of the train when she passed a compartment full of slitherings, her eyes immediately fell upon the infamous Draco malfoy, then realised he was staring straight back blushed and moved on. The next compartment was full of friendly hufflepuffs thankfully, so she stopped to catch up with them. All too soon Rachel a fellow 6th year pointed out they were nearing Hogsmeade and Ginny said her goodbyes and went to make her way through the carriages back to her compartment unfortunately she ran into Malfoy, who was blocking the door to the next carriage.

"Move out of the way malfoy" she scowled

To her amazement he stepped aside letting her pass, she pushed past and turned to see him smirking at her, she could see why most of the girls over thirteen fancied him, his face was godlike, perfectly symmetrical, his eyes a most unusual silvery blue seemed to bore into her sole, his hair a trademark of his ancestry was almost white. He wore it longer this year she noticed, and it suited him, she stood there trying to think of a smart ass comment, but just stood there dumbly.

"Like what you see" he suggested arrogantly

She turned and and walked away, yes she did, but she would never tell that stuck up twisted prat or admit it to anyone.

The opening feast began with Dumbledore gravely warning of the dangers of wondering outdoors at night and speaking of Voldermort and his followers, then introducing the new Dada teacher, professor White a serious looking middle aged witch, the sorting ceremony soon followed and by the time the feast began Ginny was ravenous, not as much as Ron who sat a few seats down and was now piling his plate with every type of food on offer. Ginny chuckled and passed the meal talking to Laura and Simona her roommates, good friends and confidants since first year.

Laura was a happy bubbly character with big sex appeal, she was a stunner with her long blonde hair, flawless face and perfect hourglass figure she knew how to work it and often did claiming it was her right as a woman, Simona was as dark as Laura was fair, shy and coy as Laura was outgoing and flirty, Simona was the smart one, above average attractiveness, perfect mocca skin and big boobs that made the boys talk to her chest.

Ginny always felt like the runt of the litter around these two, she classed herself as short, skinny and plain although not so much short anymore as she had grown a few inches over summer.

"So you and Harry broke up"? said Laura quietly, so only the the three of them (their heads together) could hear.

"Yea, said he didn't want to see me get hurt because of him" Ginny scoffed.

"Sweet" said Simona

Ginny snorted "Yea"

"How are you about it"? asked Laura

"hurt" seeing their concerned expressions she laughed "not anymore though"

her friends eyed her sceptically

"He's a great guy, but you know.....he has his flaws"

"Like............"? asked Simona

Ginny looked over to where harry sat "he didn't feel right"

Laura rolled her eyes "I know.........its just...well you was into him bad"

"things changed, people change" replied Ginny

"i know you Ginny" she said sceptically "and you have been potty about potter since......forever" she said the last part into Ginny's ear smiling

"Hmmmm OK, i found him a little boring" Ginny admitted quietly, Laura and Simona both smiled.

"the cat got the cream but found it was sour" said Simona

"no" denied Ginny "i just realised we were better off friends"

"i knew it... we knew he wasn't your type" said a pleased Laura, Ginny frowned at the remark.

"and who is my type"? she asked, Laura and Simona smiled at each other.

"i see you have been discussing this, so go on" she urged a little annoyed

"Ginny your a passionate girl, you need someone who can match your intensity"

Ginny snorted at the description.

"you said yourself you found him boring, you need someone who isn't boring"

"that helps" said Ginny sarcastically

Laura sighed "lets just say you need someone who is the total opposite of harry"

"really"?

"yes really" Laura stated "i like to think I'm experienced in these things"

Ginny laughed "yes you are"

"so listen to me, find someone who will make your heart pound at the sight of him, someone who will make your body shake with desire when he touches you, and quiver when he whispers in your ear" she whispered into her ear then laughed "then send him to me" Ginny laughed "well there's no one like that at Hogwarts"

"oh there is" said Laura looking over at the ravenclaw table, Ginny followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Laura you change your boyfriends like fashion accessories"

Laura laughed "yes well id rather have the fun and not the seriousness thank you"

The rest of the meal passed more amicably talking of Bill and Fleur's wedding and Laura's new baby niece, soon Ginny found herself laying in bed staring at the ceiling grinning from ear to ear "its good to be back" she spoke to no one in-particular.

Classes started the next day and as Ginny waited for her timetable to be sorted and verified, she had passed all her o.w.l's with o's and e's, much to her mum's delight she now owned a new and beautiful set of dress robes, this year she was taking potions, Dada, charms, transfiguration, herbology and care of magical creatures.

When mcgonagol got to her, she congratulated Ginny on her good grades and handed Ginny her timetable informing her that because of lack of students taking care of magical creatures 6th and 7th year will be together for the year.

Ginny read her timetable and smiled, no lessons all morning, double care of magical creatures this afternoon, she made her way over to Luna to compare timetables, they had agreed through the summer they would both take care of magical creatures.

"Hey Luna" she greeted as she sat down next to her "we're sharing magical creatures with 7th years"

Luna nodded " yes can you believe I'm the only one in ravenclaw to take magical creatures newts"

Ginny laughed, yes she could, Hagrid wasn't the most popular teacher that was for sure.

"Free period this morning" she grinned

"Lucky you" a ravenclaw boy replied "double potions for us"

Ginny winced in reply, absently looking around the great hall

"I'll see you later" she said as she saw Ron beckoning her over, and made her way back to the griffindor table.

"Lets have a look then" he said snatching her timetable out of her hand

"Sure, feel free" she replied amused

"Free period all morning" he scoffed

Hermione rolled her eyes "study period Ronnnnn"

Ginny laughed "not this morning"

"What you gonna do"? asked Harry

"Hmm i don't know, lots of relaxing, maybe read a book"

"Ginny no" gasped Ron "you sound like Hermione"

This earned him a punch to the arm from Hermione as Ginny and Harry laughed.

'Well I'll see you at dinner, whats your first lesson"?

"Dada"

"Oooooh let me know how it goes"

"Will do"

"Byeee"

Ginny made her way back up to griffindor tower alone, _Simona and Laura had ancient runes_, the common room was practically deserted, a few 6th year boys playing chess sat in the corner _great_ she thought sarcastically, this was going to be fun. Ginny ran up to her room and grabbed a book, then deciding she would rather sit outside in the sun left the common room.

She passed the morning engrossed in her book and didn't notice anyone approach until a shadow fell across her, she looked up to see Malfoy stood over her, and quickly looked down at her book.

"You know i ought to take housepoints from you" he drawled

She sighed "i have a free period malfoy, I'm not doing anything wrong"

"I mean for been a Weasley" he smirked

"Yes well if i could take housepoints for your seriously outdated jokes, your house would be earning them back for the next decade" she shot back.

Slamming her book shut she stood up, although she had grown taller over the holidays she was still shorter than Malfoy, but by chance the tree she had sat under had raised the ground slightly and now she stood eye to eye with him.

This took her by surprise as she looked into his silvery eyes, and she couldn't help but think how beautiful he was, _where the hell had that come from_, she had to stop thinking these thoughts and pushed the thought away.

Malfoy however was smirking his smirk, Ginny's heart beat faster as he moved closer, only a step away, what was he doing? Her heart beat harder as he moved closer, almost touching her, was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to? She suddenly panicked and broke eye contact and went to leave, but his arm shot out and stopped her, he had her pinned to the tree, she didn't dare look up.

"Malfoy" her voice was almost a plea.

She could imagine him still smirking and she looked up, but he wasn't smirking, he was deadly serious and suddenly Ginny knew she wanted him to kiss her, and he did, tenderly, which surprised her, just a small tender kiss, testing the waters, he pulled away looking into her eyes, Ginny responded mimicking his kiss with a tender peck on the lips, then she was lost wrapping her arms around him, an exciting new sensation flowing though her, she had never been kissed like this.

When they pulled away from each other she was breathless, malfoy rested his forehead upon hers they stared into each others eyes, Ginny was dumbfounded she didn't know what to say, she had never seen malfoy look this way, she couldn't describe the look in his eyes, on his face, then his face closed off and he pulled away gave her a bow and walked back towards the castle leaving an even more astonished Ginny left in his wake.

She slowly walked back up to the castle, had she dreamt that, fallen asleep and dreamt it? No she could still feel his lips on hers, what the hell was all that about?

She sat at the griffindor table in the great hall still in stunned silence, Malfoy had kissed her, and she liked it, she passed most of dinner sat in stunned silence, listening with half an ear to Ron, harry and Hermione praising the new Dada teacher.

"Whats got into you" Ron said poking Ginny in the side

Ginny started "nothing I'm listening"

Ron rolled his eyes "barely heard a word Ive said"

"I asked when you have Dada"?

"Oh um....Wednesday afternoon and Friday mornings" she thought back to her timetable.

"Quidditch practice on Saturday morning" harry said

"Are you holding tryouts"? Ginny asked "Na no point, i have the best team already" he smiled

Ginny finished her dinner then walked down to Hagrids with Luna and proceeded to tell her everything that had happened with malfoy in a whisper, Luna just smiled and nodded.

"So what do you think"? Ginny asked

"I think cupid shot him with his arrow" she replied seriously

Ginny chuckled "yea maybe"

"He cant leave you alone can he"

Ginny looked confused "wha...."?

But as she followed Luna's line of sight, her question stuck in her throat, there was malfoy also heading down to Hagrids with Blaise zabini.

"You have got to be kidding me"

They arrived at Hagrids at the same time and Ginny couldn't help but speak out

"You re taking care of magical creatures"? she scoffed

Malfoys reply was lost as Hagrid came out of his cabin smiling from ear to ear.

"Ginny" he beamed "Hoping to take after charlie"?

Ginny smiled and nodded, though she didn't, she just liked to be outdoors and 6th and 7th year students got to go on field trips in magical creatures, made the subject more than worth it.

"Well I'm sure you guessed by now" he boomed "That 6th and 7th year are sharing lessons"

Ginny looked around and noticed a couple of hufflepuffs had turned up, over all there were 2 6th year hufflepuff boys, Lennard Grisby and Phillip Dean and 1, 7th, Issac White. Malfoy and Zabini were the only slithering and Luna the only ravenclaw and by the looks of it dean and Seamus were making their way down to join them, they greeted each other quietly as Hagrid spoke.

"Whats malfoy doing here" Seamus muttered scowling

"Apparently taking magical creatures" Ginny replied

The lesson was rather interesting, they went into the forbidden forest to find a gored unicorn stallion, Hagrid explained it was mating season and two stallions had been fighting over a mare. Soon the stallion was caught and Hagrid showed how best to hold the stallions leg so he couldn't move around while Ginny was aloud to clean the wound and Luna applied magical balm.

Ginny laughed at Malfoy who was going red in the face after holding the stallions leg for so long, Hagrid seemed to remember Malfoy.

"Righ sorry bout that Draco you can let go now..slowly place it on the ground"

Malfoy followed the order and stood up catching Zabinis eye who was chuckling softly and received a death stare off malfoy which only made zabini pat him on the back still laughing.

They all strolled back up to the castle in the hazy sunshine discussing the lesson, all apart from Malfoy and Zabini who were bringing up the rear talking quietly.

At dinner Ron and harry found out Ginny was taking magical creatures with Malfoy thanks to Dean and Seamus, she squirmed a little at there sympathy and threats of if he puts one toe out of line to let them know, Seamus and dean promised to keep an eye on him.

Later that night Ginny found herself telling Laura and Simona all about malfoy, she laid sprawled out on her bed, Laura sat up listening intently, while Simona lay back against her pillows her book long forgotten.

"fucking hell Ginny" laughed Laura when Ginny had finished the story "its not funny" she said a grin breaking out on her face.

The following night she found herself with charms and transfiguration homework to complete, in herbology they had all been given seeds to plant and grow through the year in which needed to grow to full maturity for extra marks on their exams. the first one to correctly identify their plant would receive 100 housepoints.

Ginny had gone up to her room to grab her bags and was heading to the library when Ron, who was playing exploding snap with Dean stopped her.

"Hey, where are you going"?

"Homework to finish" called Ginny waving her bag at him

Ron look disgusted "you only got it today"

"Yes and i don't want it piling up" she said heading for the door

"You hang around Hermione too much" Ron grumbled

Ginny laughed and headed to the library, the school seemed empty, with students probably in their common rooms or at the library, she was lost in thought wondering what plant seed she had been given, hoping it wasn't anything poisonous when she saw Malfoy approaching her.

Her heart skipped a beat and began to thud, he was alone, what would he do? Would he acknowledge the kiss, he hadn't said anything to her since, or sought her out "Weasley" he greeted giving her a nod

"Malfoy" she replied

And they carried on walking in opposite directions, what the......? what was going on, did he want to forget the kiss? but he was been civil to her , what did that mean? She was so confused, well if he wanted to play it cool so would she.

The next week passed in a flurry of homework and lessons her mind occasionally drifted to Malfoy and their shared kiss but she always pushed it to the back of her mind, she couldn't, wouldn't go there, Harry, Ron and Hermione were feeling the pressure more in their final year as they were sitting their newts, harry even more as he was having private lessons with Dumbledore still, and she suspected going out of the castle on order business.

Saturday found her at quidditch practice far too early in the morning, as Harry was off somewhere later that day with Dumbledore, she had overheard Ron and Hermione whispering about it, something about finding horcruxes whatever they were, something dark and dangerous no doubt.

Harry arrived back late Sunday night, only a few students remained in the common room, Ginny was finishing her potions essay when he walked in looking pale and tired, Ginny took this as her cue to leave and said goodnight.

The next day Ginny got up just in time for dinner

"Where have you been" demanded Ron

Ginny smiled and stretched "Just got up"

"At this time" he scoffed "Don't you have homework to finish or something"

"Nope" she gloated "Unlike you i don't cram it all in at the last minute"

Hermione laughed harry looked distracted, she stopped herself from asking if he was ok, it was none of her business, she caught Hermione's eye, who shook her head slightly and Ginny went back to eating.

After dinner she looked for Luna but couldn't find her and headed to Hagrids alone wondering where the hell she had got to, exiting the castle it was another hot day and she breathed in the beloved outdoor air, closing her eyes and inhaling the fresh air deeply.

"You know Weasley you can make a guy come undone doing that"

Ginny jumped

"Shit malfoy" she grabbed her heart "You could give a girl a heart attack sneaking up on people"

Malfoy laughed, something Ginny had never ever seen before, and it made him even more handsome, his features softened and she again was speechless, he had been lazily lent on the castle wall but stood up straight and offered her his arm, she hesitated.

"I believe we are going in the same direction" he drawled she shook her head and took the proffered arm. "Were you waiting for me" she asked.

He looked at her with his familiar smirk in place. "Just taking in the air, i do love the outdoors"

"Really"? "You don't seem like an outdoors type"

"I didn't realise you cared"

Ginny laughed softly

"I thought u dropped magical creatures in 6th year"?

"I did... at first, then i took it back up again"

"Why"?

"Because its what i wanted"

"Harry says you hated Hagrid as a teacher"

She felt him tense slightly.

"The pros out way the cons" he answered shortly

She dropped his arm as they came in sight of Hagrids hut and ignored the curious stares of her classmates at arriving late with malfoy, she went over to Luna who was stood with zabini and threw her a death glare.

"Yer late Gin" stated Hagrid

"Sorry Hag.....sir i was looking for Luna" she threw Luna a pointed look who looked innocently back.

That night she had to explain to Ron and harry why she had arrived late with malfoy.

"For Merlin's sake, i was looking for Luna" she explained for the tenth time

"I'm hardly going to walk 10 paces behind him all the way down to Hagrids hut"

Ron scowled and muttered "Ferrets up to something"

"He has been rather civil" piped up Hermione receiving looks from them all

"Well he has, maybe he's taking the headboy thing seriously"

"More like old voldy's told him to keep his head down" said harry, Ron agreed, Ginny rolled her eyes.

October arrived, and the days seemed to get hotter it was Monday evening and she was sat on the grass by the lake with Laura, Luna, Ron and Hermione, harry was with Dumbledore and Hagrid had finally set a date for a field trip. Next Saturday they would be taking portkey to somewhere in Africa to go griffin watching, they were now discussing this between them.

"Makes me wish id of kept on with care of magical creatures" said Ron

Hermione scoffed "its not a holiday Ron, they will have to do work"

"You know Harry's going to be pissed, first match of the season" warned Ron

"Yea i know" Ginny said guiltily

"He'll do just fine without her" snapped Hermione

"Schoolwork is far more important than quidditch"

Ron looked scandalised

"You re going to have a great time" said Laura

Ginny smiled "I know I'm so excited"

"First trip without your parents.....and two of the hottest boys in the year going too" said Laura dreamily

"HEY" Ron shouted "Don't even go there"

Laura looked amused "Ginny's a big girl"

"She's my little sister and she wouldn't touch Malfoy with a broomstick"

"Who said i was talking about Malfoy"

Everyone laughed apart from Ron who was looking questioningly at Ginny.

"Ron, I'm a blood traitor he wouldn't touch me with a broomstick" she felt a twinge of unease as she remembered the kiss and caught Laura's eye, Laura and Simona had both agreed it would be best to keep it quiet.

He seemed appeased with this and they changed the subject.


	2. Chapter 2

**An African adventure**

Ron was right harry was pretty pissed, his star player had pulled out and he needed to replace her, Ginny felt a little guilty but this trip meant more to her than quidditch, this was a chance to see a small part of the world, she had only ever been to Egypt once, when her family had won a holiday.

The week seemed to drag past, Harry was giving her the cold shoulder she found it childish and irritating, so chose to ignore him, her excitement at the approaching Saturday easily outweighed the pang of guilt she felt as she saw them all heading off for another grueling practice.

Finally she was waking up and it was Saturday morning, she had packed a bag the night before, which was sat by her bed, she jumped out resisting squealing as Laura and Simona were still asleep, she hurriedly got dressed and headed down to the great hall. It was practically empty apart from a few early risers and her fellow class mates, who were all sat together at the slithering table, to her amusement Dean and Seamus sat away from the group scowling, she made her way over.

"Well well well a weasley coming to sit at our table"

"There's a first for everything zabini" she retorted grabbing some toast "Just don't tell my brother"

Zabini laughed as she sat down next to Luna

"Luna was just telling us about her safari trip to Africa" smiled zabini

At this Luna picked up the story where she had left off.

Soon Hagrid came into the great hall beaming

"Ready"?

They all stood picking up their bags and followed him into the grounds

"Portkey set to go off in another hour" he explained "So we probably have time to call in for a quick butterbeer"

"We have to walk to Hogsmeade" complained Issac "Why cant we have a carriage"?

Hagrid gave him a look that would make Voldermort quake "because i wouldnt fit you great big numpty".

The walk was long but it was a beautiful sunny day and Ginny listened with interest as Hagrid pointed out different animals and birds, then arguing with Luna about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, she felt a tug on her arm and looked around.

"Excited"? Draco asked

"Sure, you"?

"This is the first time i never stayed in a hotel"

Ginny laughed "I can believe it"

She sobered and looked around to make sure no one was in ear shot

"Listen Malfoy...i mean...you know....why you been nice to me?, Why the kiss"? she whispered.

He looked away "I don't know, i just..........things change"

They walked in silence for awhile while Ginny contemplated his words

"What happened to you"?

He shook his head a troubled look on his face

"I saw things......."

Ginny wanted to know more but didn't want to pry

"i don't want to be my father" he said so quiet she barely heard him

The sight of hogsmeade put a stop to the conversation as everyone regrouped, dean and Seamus eyeing her curiously, Issac groaning about his legs hurting, they all trooped into the three broomsticks with ten minutes to spare, Issac throwing himself dramatically down on one of the sofas, Hagrid ordered them all a butterbeer, they practically downed it before they were been ushered off into a backroom and touching an empty bottle.

The familiar tug at the navel and they were all landing on a soft and mossy floor, only Hagrid, Zabini and Malfoy stood, Ginny pushed Dean off her and stood up, Zabini helped Luna up as she took in the surroundings. They appeared to be in a in a hollowed out tree easily 30ft across, it was bare apart from a rickety table with several chairs that had seen better days in the centre, and a staircase and fire place nearly hidden by the gloom, a sudden blast of light lit up the dinghy interior and she looked round to see Hagrid wrestling open what she supposed was the door but resembled a giant slat of bark. She followed her classmates outside, they seemed to be in a small clearing surrounded by thick jungle, the heat was instant and she was glad she packed her shorts, there was an old stone well off to her right and she made her way over.

Peering down it looked dry as a bone she contented herself to sit down on the side, she looked up at the tree it was obviously magically enchanted to blend in, appearing smaller on the outside, it looked like a normal tree, apart from the now open door. Hagrid was propping open a glassless window that had previously been camouflaged by the bark that covered it, Ginny was impressed.

"righ" boomed Hagrid clapping his hands together, everyone looked up, "c'mon i'l show yer where yer sleep" they all followed Hagrid back in, there were two window openings which now let in plenty of light Ginny noticed the beautiful fireplace grown from twisted roots as was the staircase, they made their way up single file following Hagrid who found it a tight squeeze.

They ascended into a room with several hammocks hanging from branches that grew out of the ceiling, "boys in ere, might as well put yer bags in" said Hagrid

"Ginny, Luna up ere" he pointed to some more stairs that also looked like they had grown there, Ginny and Luna looked at each other and grinned.

"S'not 5 star i know"

"Its fine Hagrid" Ginny smiled climbing the stairs, she found herself in a room that resembled the one below including another staircase, she dumped her rucksack down and looked up, it appeared to be another room. Light lit up the room as Luna propped open a window and Ginny went over to look out, she couldn't see much only the trees "come on lets explore" Ginny said dragging Luna to the ascending stairs.

They climbed four more floors before they reached a small circular room at the top, Ginny watched as Luna started searching the walls.

"Here" said Luna pushing on the tree, the tree gave way to a door opening and Luna stepped through followed by Ginny, she gasped, they were on a walkway that ran round the tree trunk, the jungle lay out before them like a sea of green.

"its beautiful" sighed Ginny

"yea" agreed Luna dreamily "i cant wait to sleep in the hammock"

"hey, we were wondering where you got to" said Seamus's voice, Ginny whirled around to see Seamus joining them, followed by Dean then Malfoy and Zabini, Zabini gave a low whistle at the view.

"well isn't that something" he said in awe

"sure is replied dean.

They stood there listening to the animals calling and the birds singing until Hagrid called them down, back on the ground they all sat around the table mugs of tea in hands, discussing the amazing tree, apparently it turned out to be a wizard research facility for magical animals.

Later that afternoon they set off out on their expedition, they traipsed through the jungle single file for what seemed like hours, following old and grown over trails with Hagrid hacking away with a machete until he suddenly paused causing everyone to stop, Ginny bumped into Luna causing her to jolt forward.

"Sorry"

"Shhhhhhhhh, listen" hushed Hagrid with finger in air to silence them all, everyone listened.

"There......."

Ginny could hear lots of jungle noises, a monkey howling, a bird calling, something growling, she didn't really know what she was listening for until she heard it, the strangest sound, a screech cross with a growl, it made the hair on her body stand on end, it sounded close.

"I hear it" whispered Issac

"Me too" everyone agreed

Hagrid beamed "We're close, everyone keep quiet their very shy and timid creatures"

They traipsed on at a slower pace, until they came to a small clearing.

"We missed em" said a dismayed Hagrid

"Look here" he pointed to something on the floor

Ginny went to look, seeing Draco roll his eyes she looked closer

"Griffin droppings"

Ginny moved away quickly.

"Righ well ne'er mind, everyone look round see if we find any prints, fur or feathers"

They followed the task, Dean and Seamus found some tracks, which Hagrid studied

"Family group" he pointed out "Look ere, these small ones, must have babies wi em, lets pull back and wait see if they turn back up"

"Wont they smell us" Ginny asked

"Na bad sense of smell griffins, eyes of an eagle and ears of a lion mind, so keep still and no talking"

They all sat for hours eyes glued to the trees on the opposite side of the clearing waiting for a sign of movement, Ginny's back and neck were beginning to ache from sitting in the same position for so long.

"This is pointless" whispered Issac to his friend

A look from Hagrid quelled any further comment and they all lapsed into silence, the heat was making Ginny sleepy and her eyes began to drift closed, next thing she knew she felt herself been shaken gently, opening her eyes she saw malfoy smirking down at her, her eyes widened as she realised her head was resting in his lap and sat bolt upright blushing deeply.

He held a finger to his lips and pointed to the clearing, Ginny looked around to where everyone was staring and saw the small herd of griffin with 2 young, by the looks it early evening was approaching, the dipping sun was casting long shadows over the clearing as the young griffin played, they flapped their wings and took off slightly it made a beautiful and cute sight.

Suddenly Ginny's stomach rumbled rather loudly and everyone turned to look at her she felt herself redden and silently thanked the dimming light, then she saw that all the griffin were also looking in her direction, her eyes widened in fear and everyone's head swiveled back to see what had caused her reaction.

The biggest griffin of the herd a huge black one made an odd noise then started to approach them cautiously, head low and eyes upon the trees where they all sat.

"Righ.....everyone slowly stand up and back away" whispered a slightly panicked Hagrid.

Ginny didn't need telling twice as two more of the big griffin started to follow the big black who was now growling, head down and wings held out threateningly.

She turned to see Hagrid facing down the black griffin then started to walk quickly away trying to make the least noise as possible, which turned out to be very difficult when you were trying to make a quick get away.

"Shit run" gasped zabini and everyone was off, it was frantic and panicked and not the best solution, with all the noise and confusion they could easily be followed, she could see Luna's blonde hair flashing through the trees just ahead of her, Zabini dragging her along. she heard a girl scream close by, which confused ginny as luna was ten paces to her left and hadnt made a noise.

There was crashing and screeching coming from behind her getting closer, the Griffin were chasing them, _shit_ she thought as adrenaline pulsed through her, she could of laughed, then it hit her and she flew ten feet through the air and landed with a ooomph.

She flipped quickly onto her back, grabbing for her wand, _what spell should she use_, she thought desperately as the sandy coloured beast towered above her ready to strike, Ginny pointed her wand but was saved the decision when a red light shot past her and hit the griffin, it screeched and leapt away, then turned and flew at her would be rescuer who then shot off an orange light and another red.

Ginny pointed her wand and yelled "stupefy" just as the other shot another red light they both hit the enraged beast and it fell, skidding along the jungle floor stopping right at the feet of Draco Malfoy.

"Close" smirked malfoy

"Shit" Ginny said as she ran over "you ok"?

"Yea, I'm fine", "You"?

she nodded incredulously "Super"

"He gonna be ok"? she beckoned to the griffin lying at his feet.

"She'll be fine" corrected malfoy

"Never threaten a mother with young, c'mon" he grabbed her arm

"she wont be out long"

They headed off into the darkening jungle after a while malfoy lit his wand and Ginny copied.

"Do you know the way back"?

"Its in this general direction"

Ginny looked around

"How do you know"?

"Everyone ran in this direction"

Ginny had no option but to trust his judgement.

"Maybe we should shoot up red sparks"

"They wont see them through the trees"

They walked in silence until

"Hope the others are ok" spoke Ginny at last

"Zabinis with Luna, the rest can look after themselves"

"Good!....griffin are beautiful creatures" she said changing the subject.

Malfoy laughed "Not when their angry, should of known something like this would happen with that buffoon leading the charge"

"Hagrids ok" she argued

He threw her a look "Probably wrestling them as we speak" he muttered

"Why'd you bother taking the class if you don't like Hagrid"? she snapped

He stopped and turned wand shining in her face, she returned his hard look with a questioning one, he turned and carried on walking.

"I like animals"

"What"?

"I like animals" he repeated

Ginny laughed and he turned again, angry

"Whats so funny"? he spat

"I just never saw you as an animal lover" she sniggered

"Yea well, i never saw you as a damsel in distress either"

He turned on his heel and started walking again, she instantly stopped grinning

"I am not" she said angrily

He shot a smirk over his shoulder

"I wont tell if you don't tell"

They walked in silence for awhile before she spoke again, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Malfoy"?

"What now"?

"Do you like me"?

"Yea sure i do"

"I thought you hated me, because I'm a weasley"

"Its complicated"

"Humour me"

He stopped walking but didn't turn around

"hating you, was Prejudice that my father imprinted into me from an early age, when you look up to and respect someone you don't question whether its right or wrong do you"?

"And you do now"?

He turned around an odd look on his face "Last year i started to question why, started to realise how ridiculous the whole pureblood system was, ancient ideals in modern times and what some people will do to enforce those ideals".

He shook his head "How could i be so wrong"

Ginny was astounded "Does your father know"

He laughed coldly "Are you mad, do you know what they do to blood traitors, Merlin if he found out how i really thought.....he can never know" he shook his head

"What made you start to question it"?

He seemed to be contemplating the question, then groaned and grabbed his face

"what have i become" he gave a hollow laugh

"What......"? she said confused as he paced agitatedly

He stopped in front of her

"You Ginny"

"Me"?

He grabbed her shoulders "When you were seeing Dean"

"Dean"? she echoed dumbly

"Yes, there was this one time, you were coming down the entrance hall stairs, you looked so...... i was hooked........then i found out you was dating dean"

"I never knew" she gasped

"You never noticed me, saw me as filth the way i was supposed to see you, but i didn't"

He looked so vulnerable so open, her heart fluttered.

"I wanted you then, knew....thought it was wrong, it went against everything i was taught, what i believed, you changed me without saying one word to me".

She was stunned.

"Then to my delight i heard you and Dean had split, i wanted to let you know then, but i was still struggling over what i had been taught to think and what i really thought" His face changed.

"Then you started dating Potter" he growled dropping his arms

"And then i had to watch you fawning over each other"

He gave a hollow laugh "I have never been jealous, its a new and horrible feeling"

"Mal...Draco" she grabbed his arm to stop him from turning away

"you're wrong, i did notice you" she smiled

"I just thought you hated me because of my family"

Draco's eyes held regret and he sighed, Ginny just smiled.

"I'm just as guilty as you for been prejudice, from an early age Ive been told to keep away from the Malfoy's and anyone slithering, i get it in the ear all the time from Ron, he's just as guilty, and your right its stupid and outdated"

Draco pulled her to him and hugged her tight

"Giiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" came a distant voice

Draco and Ginny pulled apart

"Looks like we've been found" she smiled

"We were never lost" he retorted

They headed off in the direction of the shouts of Malfoy and Ginny.

Draco's prediction of Hagrid wrestling the griffin looked like it proved to be true, when they arrived to find a panicked Hagrid covered in deep gashes and serious bruises Ginny set about healing him immediately.

She also found out later that the girl screaming was infact Issac, who had run through a hanging vine that wrapped around him.

"I thought it was a snake" he glowered as everyone laughed.

That night they all sat at the top of the tree, looking out over the moonlit sea of trees, listening to the calls of the jungle it was truly an amazing experience, one that Ginny knew she would remember to the end of her days.

The next day past uneventful, with Hagrid deciding they had seen enough of the griffin and were designated to tracking smaller less harmful magical creatures, Sunday night they decided to have a bonfire and toast some marshmallows.

Hagrid handed out butterbeer, and poured himself a Hagrid size firewhisky, the atmosphere was relaxed and Ginny would of never predicted slithering and griffindor students sitting by the same fire discussing quidditch teams between them, then what seemed to quickly Hagrid was sending them to bed.

"Got a surprise for yer tomorrow" he grinned

"Hope its not griffin sized" muttered Issac darkly.

"Night" Ginny called catching Draco's eye he gave her a wink and she ascended the stairs smiling.

"you and Draco are getting along" stated Luna

Ginny smiled as she changed for bed

"Yea he's pretty cool" she replied vaguely.

Luna watched her as she swung to and fro in her hammock.

"you know its going to get complicated"

"yea i do" Ginny answered truthfully

there was a long pause as Ginny became lost in thought

"Luna"?

"Yea"?

"You and zabini"

"He's nice" said Luna

And Ginny could tell she was smiling, Ginny fell to sleep also with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

warning this chapter contains sexual scenes i feel it was a little quick, but for 2 people who are so right for each other, i am not one to argue it.

A BIG thank you to dracoginnylover24 for reviewing, i hope i dont let you down, to everyone else i hope you enjoy it and please review so i know im doing something right....or wrong.

This story is already written so chapters will be going up every day (probably).

**african memories**

The next day Ginny woke, she looked over to see Luna was still fast asleep, she then stretched and got dressed and ventured down, tiptoeing past the boys who were still fast asleep, her eyes lingered on Draco's angelic face. Hagrid was cooking sausages over the fire, Dean and Seamus sat lazily around the table, mugs of tea in hand.

"Morning" they greeted as Ginny took a seat at the table and she soon sat with a mug of tea.

"What times the portkey set for" Ginny asked

"Five tonight, shud be back jus in time for dinner" he said forking the sausages onto a plate he then handed them to Dean and Seamus who began to tuck in.

"Sausages"?

Ginny shook her head "no thanks, so what have you got planned for us today"?

"Well i thought we might do a spot o muggle fishing"

"Fishing"? she grimaced

"Well .......yea i suppose yer wunt be interested in tha"

"I would" said both dean and Seamus and Hagrid beamed

"Oh please" she groaned

"Sitting by a pole for hours on end! That is not my idea of fun, there is no way i am going fishing"! She finished.

Hagrid looked a little put out as Luna descended the stairs"Fishing....Ive always wanted to try fishing" she said dreamily

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"well that's three for fishing" said Hagrid

Turned out everyone was up for fishing much to Hagrids dilemma of what to do with Ginny, Ginny sighed

"I'll be fine"

"no yer wont, yer cant stay ere alone gin"

Hagrid looked around the group waiting for someone to volunteer.

"I'll stay with her" said up Draco sounding thoroughly put out,

Hagrid looked suspicious as malfoy lounged back against a wall.

"I don't need babysitting" she answered tartly

Hagrid looked around the group as if appealing for someone else to step forward, Ginny noticed Dean and Seamus avoiding her gaze, not that she cared, she didn't think spending some alone time with malfoy was so bad, but she thought they both would of been the first to volunteer as they were supposed to be watching over her.

Hagrid turned to Ginny with an apologetic look on his face

"I'll just read a book" she hoped she didn't sound too enthusiastic.

A while later she stood at the door watching them trek off into the jungle, wow that seemed too easy she turned to see malfoy sat at the table smirking up at her, she grinned back.

"What now weasley"?

"Hmmmmm maybe we should study"

"Maybe you should shut the door and come here" he smirked

Ginny shut the door

"Maybe you should come here" she suggested

"Stop teasing me Weasley" he growled and then she was flying at him, landing straddled on his knees.

"What the..."? Ginny gasped

He smirked and put his wand on the table and her eyes widened then narrowed

"Why you little ........sneaky......"

Then he was kissing her and she was matching his passion, kiss for kiss, his hands cupped her face as she ran hers through his sleek hair blonde hair, she pulled away looking deep into his eyes taking in the silvery grey orbs that had darkened with passion, his hair was now tousled and his lips irresistible, she kissed him again long and deep. His hands moved into her hair caressing her long locks then down her back, gently caressing her, she moaned in pleasure at the sensation he was causing, his hands slid under her top, she should stop him but it felt so good as he stroked and caressed her bare back. She was brought out of her thoughts when Draco half growled and half groaned and pulled her flat to him, she was pressed up against him and her eyes went wide at his hardness she could feel between her legs, she should pull away now before it went too far but he whispered her name

"Ginny feel what you do to me"

And she was kissing him again. he groaned into her mouth and she realised she was rubbing herself up and down his length, trying to ease the ache between her legs, he pulled away looking into her eyes.

"Shit Ginny we should stop"

She knew he was right, but a big part of her was screaming for more, she had never felt so wanton, so desperate, with harry it was different, she had touched him and played, and he her, he was kind and gentle and always a gentleman but she never felt this intensity she did with Draco.

She looked into his eyes, her mind made up and kissed him again.

"Wait" he gasped holding her away "Gin....."

She met his eyes, didn't he want her? did he not feel what she felt?

"Not here Gin" he looked pained "Not here, not like this"

He took a breath and closed his eyes

"You deserve more he whispered"

She felt disappointed but she knew he spoke sense and nodded making to get off, but he held her in place and she looked at him questioningly.

"Your disappointed"?

"No...well......its just that.....i don't know......your right, totally right....but"

"But what"?

She blushed "please i cant"

Shaking her head she looked away, he guided her face back so she was once again looking in his eyes, she wanted him so bad, to touch her in all those places.

"I care about you" he finally spoke rubbing her cheek softly with his thumb, she smiled her heart swelling.

"Show me" she whispered

"Ginny please" he begged "There's no going back"

"I don't want to go back"

"come on, lets go up stairs" he said standing up, leading her by the hand they ascended to the top of the tree, she looked out over the jungle, Draco behind her.

"This place is truly amazing" she sighed.

Draco sat down and she joined him, sitting between his legs. "this is madness you know".

"What is"? he asked.

"Me and you".

"Is it"?

She laid her head on his chest "some people will say so".

He snorted in reply.

"Thank you for saving me" she sighed.

"You don't have to thank me"

"Never had you down for the hero type" she smiled.

"I'm no hero".

"You saved my life...thats a hero in my eyes".

He kissed the top of her head "whatever....cant believe Hagrid wrestled the thing".

She laughed "cant believe Issac screamed like a girl".

She laid in Draco's arms, in companionable silence before she asked Draco "wheres your favourite holiday place"?

"Here"

She turned to look at him "seriously"?

He nodded "yes its different, and i have you in my arms".

She scoffed "not including this one then....you smoothie".

He chuckled "ok, um.......Lapland when i was six".

"Lapland"?

"Yes my mum and Snape took me there to see Santa".

Ginny turned incredulously "Snape took you to see Santa....".

"Yes, we rode on his sleigh"

Ginny laughed imagining Draco and Snape on Santa's sleigh.

"I was six" he said grumpily "i had the time of my life, only i was sworn to secrecy, my dad couldn't find out".

"Why"?

He shrugged "stuff like that just set him off in a rage, like he didn't want me to be a child, just a fully fledged muggle hating deatheater".

"Thats awful"

Again he just shrugged "its all i knew, everytime he got a letter home about me cursing muggleborns he sent me gifts"

She shook her head and laid back on his chest, unable to think of anything to say, Ginny sat mulling over his words.

"What about you"? he broke the silence.

"Huh" she said startled out of her thought.

"Whats your favourite holiday"

"Oh...not counting this one....definitely Egypt, the tombs are amazing".

"Yea ive been there"

They sat discussing Egypt until Ginny finally stood and stretched, she leant on the railings and looked out across the jungle.

"You know malfoy i will remember this weekend for all time"

She felt him move closer behind her, moving her hair to the side he began to kiss her neck.

"Ginny"?

"yes"? she sighed

"I think we are intimate enough for you to start calling me Draco"

She turned to face him "Draco"!

He kissed her long and hard again, she felt his hands move to her sides.

"Is this what you want Ginny"?

"yes"

She lifted her arms as he pulled her vest over her head in once swift movement and then he was kissing her neck softly sucking, her hands went around his neck as she flung her head back.

"mmmmmmmmm" she moaned gripping the railing behind her.

Then his mouth was moving down she felt him unclasp her bra and the air on her bare breasts, he pulled back and admired what he saw, she saw the hunger and lust in his face and was sure she mirrored him. Then he was sucking and teasing her nipples with his tongue and she cried out in ecstasy, the ache between her legs had tripled, her hands moving around his neck.

"Oh Draco" she cried

Then he was pulling her inside and laying her down on newly conjured fleece blanket, stripping off his t shirt he hovered over her, his lean body perfectly sculptured and muscled she ran her hands over him.

"Your fucking beautiful" he whispered huskily before taking her mouth with his, she felt him fumbling as he removed his combats, he leant back resting on his elbow and stared into her eyes, his free hand caressing her face.

"Last chance gin"

She took his hand and placed it on her bare breast and he kissed her again, gently kneading her, his hand moved slowly down over her ribs making lazy slow circles, over her stomach then he was unbuttoning her shorts and slowly pushing them down, Ginny kicked them off.

"Touch me gin" he groaned

She stroked him through his shorts, _so big_ she thought_,_ and hesitated, _surely it would rip her in half_ then froze as Draco's hand pressed against her, she could feel the warmth of his hand through her underwear.

"oooooh" her back arched as he rubbed her through the thin material

Then his fingers slipped underneath and he was stroking and playing with her, her hands shot straight around him as she unconsciously pulled him closer, then he slid a finger inside her, her back arched again and she gasped at the intrusion.

"Open your eyes" he whispered and she obeyed looking into his lustful gaze, his finger sliding in and out as he pleasured her, he added another finger and began to expertly work her.

He removed his finger and she instantly felt the loss, he sat up on his knees and pulled her knickers off in one fluid movement, taking the sight of her in, admiring her openly, Ginny had never felt so vulnerable and yet so desirable.

He laid back down lightly covering her and took her mouth again, trailing kisses down her body, stopping longer on her breast before moving down, down, down.

Her head flew back and she gasped again as she felt his warm mouth and tongue kissing and tasting her, her hands gripping his hair lightly as she groaned his name.

"Shit" she cried as a strange and powerful sensation rippled through her, then his fingers were back working her up into a frenzy, two fingers pumping rhythmically in and out getting faster and faster, his mouth and tongue kissing and sucking, and then it happened, her first ever orgasm, she cried out his name while twisting painfully on his hair.

She instantly felt the loss as he pulled away and laid next to her, she was buzzing from head to toe.

"Shit Draco I'm sorry" she whispered

He smiled "don't worry about it"

Then he was kissing her and positioning himself between her legs, nudging her legs apart with his, he quickly removed his shorts, her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Wrap your legs around me gin" he instructed

She suddenly felt apprehensive, _this was it,_ _this was her first time it was going to happen, _she felt like an amateur, what if she did something wrong, it was going to hurt and Draco was big, Draco froze and they stared at each other.

"Ginny is this your first time"?

she nodded was it so easy to guess.

He let out a breath "you mean you and potter"?

She shook her head

"Never"?

"Never" she whispered

He groaned "Oh Ginny"

An old part of himself resurfaced, mocking potter for what he had lost, Ginny was a wildcat, potter couldn't please her, he saw it in her mind, she was a virgin, a bloody virgin, he had always assumed potter and her had been intimate, hell even dean. He couldn't deny it pleased him that she was pure, something that was extremely rare in the slithering house to anyone above 6th year, but could he do it, a battle raged inside him.

She wrapped her legs around him "please Draco, i want this, i want you"

"Fuck Ginny" he hissed he seemed to be contemplating her words then nodded.

"This is going to hurt, i promise i'll try to be gentle"

She nodded in understanding and he kissed her deeply again, she could feel his hand guiding himself to her and then the pressure as it touched her entrance, he looked into her eyes hunger on his face "Ready"?

Ginny nodded and he pushed into her slowly, filling her then he pushed through her barrier in one quick thrust, she tensed and cried out in pain trying to crawl back away from him but he held her in place.

"Its too big" she gasped

Draco couldn't help but grin at her innocent comment.

"Shhhhhhh" he soothed "just relax and it will pass"

He laid on her stroking her face until she started to relax a little, he kissed her deeply.

"Your beautiful" he said slowly moving out of her, his hand went to her breast softly kneading.

"You taste so sweet" he whispered, softly moving back into her a little deeper, he suckled her other breast as she hissed at the intrusion.

"Ginny your amazing"

"So are you Draco" she said softly

He looked up at her, pulling himself back out then pushing slowly in further this time, he smiled when he saw her eyes flutter and the passion rekindling, he took her lips back and kissed her deeply as he pulled in and out gently, pushing in farther each time until finally he was as deep as he could go.

Ginny looked at him with passion clouded eyed and he smiled down at her

"Ready to go for the ride of you life"?

_Shit_ she thought, she was already on it, she nodded and he kissed her again pushing himself up on his hands.

He started to pump in and out of her, burying himself deep with each thrust his eyes never left hers as she gasped and writhed, his rhythmic strokes getting faster and faster, he paused only to hook her leg over his elbow allowing him to go deeper, she was near he could see, her panting and moaning nearly making him lose control but he wasn't ready, not yet.

Ginny looked up into his face, his mouth slightly open as he panted slightly from the exertion, she moaned as he moved faster her hands hooked around his neck, running her hands through his hair, that had flopped down into his face, she tucked a stray strand behind his ear, she watched his muscles on his chest and abdomen flex with each thrust and threw her head back.

"Draco" she cried

This was the most amazing experience ever, she looked into his eyes again, he still watched her intensely then paused and moved her leg to hook over the crook of his elbow, he drove deeper.

"Oh shit" she arched her back and threw her head back letting out a moan

"Oh Draco"

she felt the sensation start to build again more intense, panting with each thrust, he flipped over so now she was on top, his hands holding her hips he immediately began to rock her backwards and forwards, she saw stars, her hands flew to her own hair her body moving rhythmically.

She cried out his name

"you re fucking beautiful Ginny" he gasped

He sat up and took her breast in his mouth sucking and caressing then kissed her savage like on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her, he bucked his hips causing her to cry out into his mouth . Flipping her over he hooked her leg over his shoulder and drove as deep and hard as he could, sweat glistened on his forehead as he drove on and on and then she was crying out his name in ecstasy, he released himself inside her with a Ferrel groan, they fell limbs wrapped around each other, both numb and totally spent.

Ginny laid there for what seemed an age, her senses slowly coming back to her, she had lost her virginity, and to Draco Malfoy, she had always thought it would be harry, not his mortal enemy. Should she regret it? Because she didn't, it felt so right, so amazing, it was the best experience of her life, were her and Draco an item? Her family wouldn't like that, that's for sure, and she was certain she wouldn't be invited to Malfoy manor for Christmas dinner any time soon, no this was definitely going to become very complicated.

Draco was thinking about what his father would do to him if he ever found out what he had done, most likely slow and painful with a memory wipe to finish off, then he would start on Ginny, then the sick bastard would make Draco join in, he knew his father too well. He could never knowingly hurt Ginny, but under the imperious curse that his father was master of, would he be able to throw it off? Draco began to unconsciously stroke her hair, she was amazing, Ginny had caught his eye a few months ago, and he had wanted her, and when she was dating potter he had nearly gone insane with want, seeing them fawn all over each other he had presumed they were intimate. He convinced himself it was just desire he felt, nothing more, nothing special, when he had ran into her on the train he couldn't resist reading her mind and what he saw stunned him, he saw desire for him and couldn't resist seeking her out the next day and that moment, that kiss, he knew it wasn't desire, it was something more, she was special. He wanted to stand on the treetop and shout out Ginny was was his, but he knew they must keep this secret, he needed to keep her safe.

"Ginny"

"hmmm"

"i want to keep seeing you"

He felt her smile against his bare chest

"good, because i want to keep seeing you"

"but we need to keep this secret"

"yea i know"

"you do"?

She laughed lightly "of course, I'm sure neither of our family's would be pleased of our union"

He shifted to look at her before kissing her

"You are amazing Ginny"

She laughed and kissed him again

"Now now Weasley you're insatiable" he smirked

"You're to blame for whetting my appetite" she said huskily

Suddenly a strange buzzing sounded out, Ginny's eyes widened and looked towards the sound which seemed to be coming from Draco's combats, Draco groaned loudly

"Goddammit"

He untangled himself from Ginny and grabbed his combats pulling something from the pocket and silencing it with his wand, he gave her an apologetic look.

"Better get dressed sweetheart, there on their way back"

Ginny scrambled up grabbing her stuff, Draco laughed and grabbed her.

"Relax, they wont be here for awhile"

She was suddenly aware of the fact they were both naked and blushed.

"Don't get all shy on me now" he smirked

Then leant down and kissed her.

A while later saw Ginny and Draco sat back at the table, all evidence of their activities cleaned up and magicked away, Draco had conjured up a chess set and they were now playing each other in a half hearted game.

"What the hell is that thing" Ginny asked motioning to the strange device that was in Draco's pocket.

Draco pulled it out and held it up "its a gem, enchanted to warn or alert the carrier"

"And need i ask who the warner was"? Ginny already knew the answer but asked anyway, Draco smirked in reply and pocketed the gem.

She leant over and took his knight smirking back at him.

"And how did Zabini know you needed warning"?

"He's my best-friend, he knows everything about me"

"So he knew we would....you know....."

"No.....he knows how i feel about you, and didn't want us caught in a giveaway situation"

Ginny mulled his words over "do you trust him"?

"With my life" he replied

She nodded as he triumphantly took her pawn.

"How long have they been gone" Ginny asked

"Don't know a few hours"? he shrugged

"They weren't fishing long were they? normally when my brothers go muggle fishing they are gone all day, my mum has to go and find them and bring them back for tea".

The trip had gone so well, with everyone catching plenty of fish that they had returned early, once Hagrid was out of earshot Ginny heard the real story, turned out Zabini had got bored and began summoning them when Hagrid wasn't looking, everyone catching on began to do the same, poor Hagrid was none the wiser.


	4. Chapter 4

**secrets and lies**

They all arrived back at a windy hogsmeade to find three thestral carriages awaiting them and a message from dumbledore sympathising they would be tired and would appreciate the long ride back to Hogwarts. This was received with cheers and smiles all round and Hagrid waved them off before retiring to the hogshead, Ginny and Luna rode with Dean and Seamus, talking about the trip, conversation soon turned to the two slithering sat one carriage back.

"Zabini is actually quiet a laugh" nodded Dean.

"Yea, the whole fishing thing was genius, cant believe i didn't think of it" said Seamus.

"Well you would have to be a genius" said Luna looking off into the distance.

Ginny and Dean laughed while Seamus smiled and shook his head.

You know you expect them to be stuck up, arrogant, self centred, prats and they seem so normal...like us" Seamus pointed out.

"All they needed were a chance" said Ginny.

"You certainly did that Ginny" said Dean.

"What do you mean" she snapped.

"Well..i mean you were getting on".

"Oh...yea...well their not as bad as people make out".

"Explain that to your brother" said Seamus.

Ginny laughed "best not to, you know what he's like, he'll be dragging me to the hospital wing before i can finish saying we played chess".

Everyone laughed apart from Luna who was still looking dreamily out of the carriage.

"Yes your brother can be quite prejudice" she said softly.

"With good reason" snorted dean.

Luna turned her gaze on him "how so"?

Dean rolled his eyes "Malfoys dads is 'you know who's' biggest follower, everyone knows its just a matter of time before malfoy is inducted into the fold".

"You don't know that" defended Ginny her body starting to prickle in unease.

Dean laughed without humour "i don't think you get a choice, he can hardly turn down the invitation with a _no thank you, id rather concentrate on my career right now_".

Ginny knew he was right, she had always pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind, but now confronted with them she saw no way around it, he would become a deatheater eventually, the only other choices would be to die or join the order and she knew Draco would choose neither of them. To join the order would be swearing allegiance to Harry and she was certain Draco would never do that, he had said he didn't want to be his father though, that had to count for something surely, Ginny groaned inwardly she couldn't worry about this, she would face it when the time came.

They arrived back at the end of dinner, most students had left the great hall, the group separated and went to their tables, Ginny noticed Ron, Hermione, Harry, Simona and Laura had waited for her and went to sit with them, she piled some apple crumble into a dish and sat between Ron and Laura, her eyes immediately falling on the slithering table and Draco malfoy who was surrounded by his friends.

pansy she noticed with a grimace sat too close, she pushed down the prickle of jealousy and concentrated on filling her friends in on her trip.

"So Malfoy saved you" scoffed Ron when she got to the part about been chased by the griffin, Hermione looked horrified to Ginny's amusement.

"NO" she snapped "i didn't need saving, he just got there before me".

"Ginny, griffin are magical hardy creatures, like dragons they're very resistant to magic spells" said Hermione her hands covering her mouth "you could of been seriously hurt, you must of shot it with some powerful magic to take it down".

"yes well it was combined, and I'm fine".

"should of let it get malfoy" Ron said darkly.

Hermione gasped "Ron".

Ginny sighed "yes Ron that would of been clever, then when it had finished savaging malfoy it would turn round and get me".

"smart thinking Ron" she added.

The rest of the meal past in silence until Harry who had been sitting in moody silence the whole time made his excuse and left, Ron on his heels.

"Whats got into him" Ginny said referring to harry.

"Hes still mad about the quidditch match" sighed Hermione.

Ginny rolled her eyes "did we lose"?

"No, we won".

"Cool" smiled Ginny "didn't need me after all".

"I don't think its that" said Laura.

Ginny looked at her quizzically.

"Did you know there's going to be a Halloween ball" piped up Hermione brightly.

"Really" Ginny said.

"Yea fancy dress too" Simona grinned.

Ginny soon fell back into her routine of lessons, study, eat and sleep the next week passed in a flurry, with only talk of the ball to distract her, Luna had told her zabini had asked her to go with him, Ginny was delighted for her. Harry had asked her to go with him and she had said yes, she didn't think she would be getting an invite off Draco, she had seen him in passing a few times, a smirk or a wink as greeting.

Her and harry had decided to go as robin hood and maid Marian, some hero and heroine from muggle history harry had explained the story of the man who robbed from the rich and gave to the poor, Ginny had ordered a medieval style dress with some money she had saved up from working at Fred and Georges shop in the summer holidays. It was nice, a white underdress with a green over dress that laced up in the middle with matching green cloak, it was due to arrive sometime next week, she started as she nearly walked into a student lost in her thoughts then apologising continued down to the library.

Suddenly she was pulled into an empty classroom she squeaked in shock as she felt hot lips upon hers, _Draco,_ she kissed him back wrapping her arms around him.

"Merlin i missed you" he said into her mouth.

"Me too" she whispered.

He broke away "you've been avoiding me".

"I've been busy" she pointed out.

"I mean at meals, sitting with your back to me".

"And watch pansy drape herself all over you" she scoffed.

He smirked "jealous"?

"Do i need to be"?

"Do i"? he said.

She looked confused "why would you be"?

"Your date for the ball".

"Harry"? Ginny scoffed "anyway you're avoiding my question".

He raised an eyebrow and smirked "Ginevra my sweet, pansy is a shadow compared to you, you can walk in a room and everyone else is background" he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"No one is a threat to you" he whispered.

"Likewise" she whispered back.

There kisses turned more heated and soon Draco had her pinned up against the wall, trailing hot kisses down her throat, he unbuttoned her shirt and began to trail kisses over her chest, suckling her, making her groan out loud.

"I need you Draco" she panted.

He smirked and maneuvered her legs apart with his knee, his hand went up inside her skirt and he rubbed her through her knickers, it was torture.

"Please Draco" she begged.

He pushed the thin material aside and drove his fingers into her in response and she cried out sagging slightly against the wall.

"Is this what you want" he said huskily moving his fingers in and out in a slow rhythm.

"Yesssss" she gasped

"Ginny, look at me".

she looked up into his eyes.

"Touch me gin".

She complied, unzipping him and reaching inside she began to slowly move her hand up and down, he matched her movements with his own, Ginny followed his lead as he got faster and faster until she was crying out his name, then he hiked her up and entered her in one quick movement, she cried out in pleasure and wrapped her legs around him as he pounded into her in a lustful frenzy until Ginny cried out his name, Draco released into her not long afterwards.

Draco's face was buried into her neck, Ginny's head lay on top of his, both their breathing returning to normal, she felt him kiss her chest then look up.

"your amazing Ginny" he said.

she smiled and shook her head "i don't know why you think that".

"You don't know what you do to me, do you"?

Ginny shook her head.

"You drive me wild" he said grinding himself against her "I want you all the time".

she felt him harden inside her.

"See" he smirked "now I'm going to have to take you all over again"

she smiled "see me complaining"?

He gave a low growl and turned her around laying her on top of the nearest desk, hands on her hips he took her again.

Ginny half limped back up to the common room, on entering she tried to walk normally, she would heal herself when she got up to her room, she spotted Hermione, Ron and Harry in the corner and gave them a wave, unfortunately they waved her over, she plastered on a fake smile and made her way over.

"Hey gin where you been" smiled harry.

"Just studying" she lied.

"Whats that" demanded Ron.

"What" asked Ginny alarmed.

"On you neck" her hand flew to her neck.

"Is that a...." he hissed standing up.

"Leave it out Ron" she growled back, _damn it Draco_ she thought he had left her with a lovebite.

"No i wont leave it out, what about harry"?

Her eyes flew to harry "Harry split up with me remember"?

"So you just move on to the next one" shouted Ron.

Ginny felt herself redden, people were beginning to stare.

"Yes Ron i moved on, i wont sit crying into a hankie because the oh so great Harry potter dumped me".

Hermione's eyes widened and harry looked guilty she turned on her heel and made for the girls stairs.

"Floozy" Ron screamed.

Ginny turned and smirked, seeing Hermione's mouth drop open before making her way up the stairs two at a time, Merlin Ron was such a prat at times.

The next day saw Ron apologising (_Hermione must have said something to him_) but begrudgingly so, then proceeded to quiz her of who she was seeing, Harry had approached her and told her he understood, she felt a slither of guilt did he expect her to wait for him?

Before Ginny knew, it was Friday evening, the night before the ball and she was heading down to the library to finish some transfiguration homework, she passed many students who were discussing the ball the instant hush inside the library was a relief. she made her way to an empty corner and sat down getting out her homework, she soon became engrossed in it and was suddenly distracted when she heard her name whispered, her ears pricked.

"she wont let up who shes seeing" she heard Ron whisper.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe she doesn't want you interfering" murmured Hermione.

"Why though" Ron replied.

"I don't know Ron" said an exasperated Hermione.

"Because its not our business" she heard Harry whisper.

"Of course its our business" whispered Ron furiously "shes my sister, and shes going to the ball with you".

It went silent for a while before Ron spoke up.

"I mean why isn't she going with this other guy?........maybe its someone who we don't like".

She heard Hermione groan which made Ginny smile.

"Who don't we like"? he whispered ignoring Hermione

Ginny's heart began to beat, would they guess?.

"Maybe its that pompous git Finchly"?

"You like him remember" laughed Hermione.

"What about dean, do you think hes seeing Ginny again"?

"No hes going out with Parvati now" Harry sighed.

It dropped silent again with Ron breaking it yet again.

"Maybe he does have a girlfriend and they cant risk it becoming public".

"For Merlin's sake Ron, she probably just doesn't want to flaunt it in front of harry" whispered a furious Hermione "so drop it".

Ron heeded and Ginny quietly made her exit soon after.

The next day Ginny got up late arriving in the great hall just in time for dinner, she sat facing the slithering table her eyes fell immediately on Draco who smirked at her, she looked away and began conversation with Neville who was seated opposite her.

"hows the plant growing" he asked referring to her ongoing herbology homework.

"hasn't grown at all" she replied "i water it every night too".

The rest of the meal passed with Neville giving her tips on how to care for the plant and offering to give her some magigrow to help it along, she walked with him back up to the commonroom where she fell down next to Laura on a squashy sofa.

Laura was talking about her date for the ball, Greg foxing a good looking fellow griffindor 6th year, they were dressing up as devils, Ginny had seen Laura's outfit which she must say was pretty raunchy. Simona was going with her boyfriend of 16 months, Ted who was in ravenclaw, they were dressing as pirates, Ginny couldn't wait for the next few hours to pass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Halloween ball**

Ginny stood looking in the full length mirror, _wow_, she thought _was this her?, _Laura had curled her hair with a spell she knew and it now hung in loose spirals down her back, an intricate silver circlet set with silver leaves adorned her forehead, she wore a matching necklace. she twirled watching the dress fan out, it was beautiful and well worth spending two months wages on this outfit, Simona appeared behind her smiling.

"Wow Ginny you look amazing".

Ginny grinned "you sure..this isn't too much" she asked motioning to her head piece.

"No i love it, where did you get it".

"Fred and George sent it" she held up the necklace "when they found out i was going as a medieval maid they sent it as a thank you for helping them out over the summer".

"Must of cost a bit" Simona sighed "wish my brother was like that".

"You look fantastic" said Ginny moving away from the mirror so Simona could get a look at herself, she wore skin tight black jeans with a white shirt knotted in the middle, showing off her stomach and brown pirate boots a black bandanna held back her hair, to finish off the look a cutlass hung on a belt around her hips. Ginny looked over to Laura who was putting the finishing touches to her makeup on, she looked amazing too, red mini skirt with red boobtube and red knee length boots, with ornate devil horns sat on her head.

Laura looked up "you two look great" she grinned "come her Ginny, let me do your eyes".

Ginny went over and sat on the bed.

"You have great eyes" Laura said "so decorate them more".

Ginny sat there as Laura applied different eyeshadows and eyeliner to her eyes, when she had finished Laura sat back and smiled. Ginny looked in the mirror, her eyeshadow was now heavier, a rich brown blending into cream instead of been overpowering it made her cinnamon eyes stand out, her lashes long and black, with black eyeliner drawing attention to how big her eyes looked, Ginny grinned in appreciation.

"Ready"? asked Simona.

"Yep" said Ginny standing up "oh wait boots" she quickly put on her black calf length boots which made her stand 3inches higher, she now towered over Simona who shook her head in amusement "you know malfoy is going to kick himself when he sees you" Ginny laughed in reply and they made their way down to meet their dates.

Ginny was amused at Harry's outfit, he stood at the bottom of the staircase dressed in green, a green robin hat sat on his head a bow slung over his shoulder, his eyes opened wider when he saw her and smiled.

"Wow Ginny you look beautiful" he blushed when he realised what he had said, she smiled and thanked him, Ron was stood with Hermione dressed as a king and queen,

Hermione had done her hair in a complicated knot adorned with a small crown, her plum gown was beautiful.

"You look great" they said at the same time and laughed, Ron rolled his eyes "come on" he muttered.

They made their way to the great hall, before entering harry pulled her to one side while the rest went in, she turned quizzically to harry.

"Listen Ginny" he started "you look fantastic".

"Thanks" she said again hoping this would be quick.

"I know what i said when we broke up.... you know my reasons...".

"Yes" she said.

"I just want you to know i regret them.....".

"You reasons or breaking up"?

"Both....ever since i found out you was seeing someone else.....well...i thought.... you know, we would always get back together".

"After the war"? she asked.

"Yea".

"And when would that be"?

"I know......its selfish of me to think you would wait".

A flash of blonde caught her eye and she looked over Harry's shoulder to see Draco heading for the hall, he was dressed as a knight all in black, a long sword hung at his side and he carried a shield with the slithering logo on, pansy on his arm wearing an angel costume, followed by his cronies, his eyes narrowed at them both, unfortunately harry spoke words she did not want to hear, nor draco to hear.

"I still love you Ginny, and i want you back"

She saw an angry look flash over Draco's face he stopped and sneered "and what are you supposed to be potty"?

Pansy and cronies laughed.

Harry stiffened but didn't turn around "sod off malfoy, its rude to eavesdrop".

Draco smirked "i was just walking past, its hard not to overhear someone confessing their undying love" he looked at Ginny "to an unwilling subject".

Harry whirled around wand out "what do you know about it" he spat, Crabbe and Goyle stepped forward but Draco stopped them with a lazy wave of the hand.

"What are you going to do potty" he smirked.

Fuming harry grabbed Ginny by the arm and stormed into the hall "we'll talk later", if Ginny wasn't so caught up in what had just happened she would of appreciated the beautifully decorated hall, decked out in giant pumpkins and real bats, flying around, instead a furious harry sat down next to Ron. Ginny sat down next to him, Hermione seeing Harry's face asked what was wrong.

"Bloody malfoy" he growled "winding me up".

"Just ignore him" she advised.

He laughed coldly "yes I'm trying" he breathed deeply then turned to Ginny his face softening "sorry Ginny".

"Its ok" she replied "he can wind anyone up".

Harry nodded "do you want a drink".

Harry went off to get them some pumpkin juice and she was immediately questioned by Ron to what had happened.

"He was just needling him and harry rose to the bait".

Hermione shook her head while Ron agreed harry should of cursed him, when the band struck up harry asked Ginny if she wanted to dance and led her to the dancefloor, they danced a couple of dances before Ginny made her excuses and went to get drinks, she ran into Zabini and Luna who were dressed as zombies.

"Here" said zabini "have this".

"What is it" she said taking it.

"Punch" he grinned.

She sniffed it warily "its spiked".

Zabini held his hands up "live a little".

She smiled and downed half a glass much to his pleasure he topped her up.

"You having fun" she asked Luna.

"Loads" Luna smiled eyes slightly out of focus.

"Hey" Ginny said to zabini "you make sure she gets back to her room".

"Of course" he said innocently "i'll be the perfect gentleman, i always am" his eyes flickered over her shoulder, she could feel his presence, she knew Draco was behind her, she resisted turning around and concentrated on her drink.

"Meet me outside" he said into her ear then was gone, he was crazy she couldn't just vanish, people would notice.

Ginny downed her drink before making her way to the entrance hall, he was waiting by the stairs and didn't waste no time in leading her up some stairs and along a deserted hallway.

"Where are we going".

"You'll see".

"Draco people will notice we are gone".

"Yes but they wont be comparing notes".

He led her through a doorway into a classroom then out the otherside, down another hallway and down some stairs, until they finally stopped at a door, he smiled and opened it, she could hear the music coming from the great hall as if she was still in it.

"Where are we" she asked.

"Room behind the teachers table" he grinned.

Ginny laughed as he led her in.

"And why are we here"?

"Rescuing the damsel in distress".

She laughed and spun around arms held out "and here i am, do with me as you please" she stumbled and giggled.

Draco smirked amused "are you drunk"?

"maybe....just a little" she play pouted.

"May i dance with the most beautiful lady in the school" he wrapped his hands around her and they began to sway to the music, he smiled and spun her around, she lost her balance laughing but he caught her, laying her back so her hair swept the floor.

"You are beautiful Ginevra" he pulled her back up slowly dancing again looking into her eyes.

"So potty told you he loved you".

Ginny froze and looked away.

"Do you love him" he asked uncertainly.

Ginny looked back up at him in amazement "Draco i can never love him...not after you".

He smiled and kissed her tenderly "so what the hell was he supposed to be".

Ginny laughed "robin hood".

"Robin...who"?

Ginny explained the story of robin hood to an amused Draco and when she had finished he snorted "yea fits the goody two shoes".

Ginny faked a hurt look "is that what you think of me".

"I know your not a goody two shoes" he smirked.

"And whys that" she smirked back.

"I can smell and taste that alcohol on your breath".

"Thank your friend zabini for that".

"That reminds me make sure he gets Luna to bed tonight".

He smirked and nodded then spun her around again catching her and lifting her leg up to his hip, they danced the most erotic dance, him trailing kisses all over her neck and chest as they danced, touching and stroking each other, Ginny slowly undressed him, kissing his lean chest, unbuttoning his trousers she wrapped her hands around him her hands slowly moving up and down, she went down on her knees and he groaned as she took him in her mouth gripping her hair he resisted thrusting and let her set the pace.

"oh shit" he groaned "your fucking sweet".

It didn't take him long to reach climax releasing himself into her mouth, she stood back up and he kissed her long and hard, Ginny finally pulled away.

"Come on we better get back" she said, they went hand in hand until they reached the entrance hall.

"You go first" Draco said.

Ginny give him a quick kiss goodbye, which turned into a long, slow kiss Draco unwilling to let her go, she finally broke away smiling and left him, she slipped back into the hall, but not unnoticed.

"Ginny" called Hermione "Ive been looking for you, where you .......oh".

Hermione looked worried "you know you shouldn't lead harry on".

"I'm not leading him on" argued Ginny.

"He told me what he said to you".

"Well i cant help how he feels".

"He noticed you gone".

Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny your hurting him, i hope this other guy is worth it, is that where you've been"?

"Its none of your business Hermione".

Just then Draco made a reappearance, he caught Ginny's eye and gave her a half smile before heading off, fortunately Hermione was facing the other way.

"well i'll just find out myself, the next guy through that door...." she said turning.

Ginny laughed as professor Snape walked in scowling, she left Hermione and made her way over to Laura and Simona.

Simona handed her a drink grinning "and what you been up to"?

Ginny feigned innocence "nothing".

"Oh yea" said Laura sceptically "tell us later".

Just then harry appeared at her side "can we talk" he asked, Ginny resisted sighing and followed him out, she saw Draco watching from his table a dark look on his face.

Ginny sat on the stairs in the entrance hall her feet were beginning to ache while harry plucked up the courage to say what he had to say.

"I was looking for you earlier" he started.

she nodded "yea went to get some air".

"With who"?

Ginny looked shocked "Harry, its none of your business".

"Yes it is, i love you, i deserve to know".

"This is stupid harry, you broke up with me".

"Because i cared about you too much" he argued "i thought you understood".

"I did, i do, but what about me? "you hurt me when you ended it, and then someone else came along".

He snorted "if he means so much then where is he? why did you agree to come to the ball with me"?

"Because we're friends Harry, i still care for you".

"And where is he"? he demanded.

Ginny shook her head "Harry don't".

"WHO IS IT" Harry screamed in her face, Ginny looked at him in stunned silence, she could now smell alcohol on his breath, Ginny stood up and walked past him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back "SIT BACK DOWN" he yelled pushing her back down.

"HARRY STOP THIS" she shouted back getting angry, his face fell and he slumped next to her, head in hands "I'm sorry, i don't know whats got into me".

Ginny looked at him torn between pity and anger.

"Its just everythings getting on top of me, one thing after another and now you're seeing another person and i love you".

He turned to her with red teary eyes and took her hand "please Ginny take me back".

she shook her head "i cant".

A giggling interrupted them as Draco and Pansy staggered out into the entrance hall, Ginny eyes flew to Draco's arms around Pansy and felt the twinge of jealousy.

Draco sniggered "well well well looks like pottys been crying".

They both reached for their wands, Draco was faster and cast a silent spell, red light shot from his wand as harry yelled a curse that missed Draco and hit Pansy, Harry slumped knocked out, Pansy screamed as her face broke out in painful boils.

The screaming brought people running, she caught Draco's eye before the entrance hall was flooded.

"Whats going on here" shouted Mcgonagal.

Snape pushed his way through examining harry, pansy still stood screaming hysterically and Draco looked amused, Dumbledore seemed to materialise out of the crowd and bent down over Harry "hospital wing" he ordered Mcgonagal "same for miss Parkinson".

"Everyone back into the hall" his voice carried over the students "or to bed" this moved everyone and they all shuffled back into the hall "not you miss Weasley or you mr Malfoy" she heard as she went to follow the rest.

Ginny stood as she watched Mcgonagal levitate Harry and lead pansy away, her, Draco, Snape and Dumbledore remained, she saw Hermione dragging a furious Ron into the hall.

"so"? hissed Snape "would you like to explain why we have one unconscious student and one cursed student".

Draco sighed "i was just going to do some rounds, i saw potter and weasley on the stairs, potter had been crying" he looked amused "next thing i know potter is grabbing his wand so i defended myself".

Dumbledore and Snapes eyes turned to Ginny and she nodded sadly "yea he was upset".

Dumbledore nodded "go on back in then".

She entered the hall with Draco, Ron and Hermione waiting just inside.

WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MALFOY" shouted Ron but fell silent as Snape appeared, he turned to Ginny "what happened"?

Ginny began to feel a headache coming on "Harry was upset and dra...Malfoy saw him, and i think you can guess what happened next".

Hermione looked concerned "we got to go to the hospital wing".

"Yea, coming"? Ron asked Ginny

she shook her head "no I'm going to bed".

Ron's eyes widened "Harry's seriously hurt and your going to bed" he spat.

"He's stunned Ron, not dying".

"This is your fault" he growled before stalking off.

"Don't listen to him" soothed Hermione "hes just angry at Malfoy" and she turned and followed him.

Instead of going to bed Ginny related the whole story to Laura, Luna and Simona's sympathetic ears.

"Its not your fault" scoffed Laura "you've moved on what does he expect".

"I think he was drunk" said Ginny.

"That's no reason to push you" snorted Simona.

"Yea i know" Ginny agreed.

"Come on" smiled Laura grabbing her hand "lets go dance and forget it, i love this song".

Ginny followed her friends to the dance floor and danced the rest of the night away, laughing happily as Laura spun her around rock and roll style, later she fell into bed exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hemia Falicifolia**

Harry recovered the next day, as did pansy who seemed to be milking the incident for all she could, November and December flew past with Ginny secretly meeting Draco whenever she could, Luna and zabini had officially become a couple, Ginny was delighted for her they really suited one another. Ron and Hermione were together but were keeping it quiet, Ginny had come across them kissing in an empty passage on her way back from meeting Draco one evening.  
Ginny sat in the warm plushy commonroom a book in hand but she wasn't reading, she was thinking about Draco, their relationship was getting deeper, he had confided in her about his father and his plans for Draco, they were sick, Lucius had it all planned out. Draco was to be given the mark on his next birthday, a birthday gift from the darklord, Draco had said he didn't want to but saw no other choice.

"Leave, runaway" Ginny had pleaded.

But Draco shook his head "and go where"?

"Talk to Dumbledore, he will help".

"No one can help" he said resigned to his fate.

Ginny had hugged him tight "i never want this to end".

He kissed her head "me neither".

They had laid there in silence, Ginny contemplating Draco's predicament.

"Draco".

"yes".

"what did you see that changed your mind" she finally asked.

Draco had paused until finally he said "my father torturing a muggle family....with two children no older than six in front of their parents, they didn't understand why" his voice caught "my father was enjoying every minute of it, i could hear their screams and wails from the other side of the manor and went to investigate, i walked in on..one of the bastards raping the mother, while the whole family watched".

He had slammed his fist down on the floor where they were sat "i hate the sick bastard so much".

"Draco please go to Dumbledore".

That had been two weeks ago and neither hadn't mentioned it since.

"Earth to Ginny" came a voice and she looked up to see Neville standing over her.

"Oh hey Nev".

"I was wondering how your plant was growing".

"Oh...brilliant that magigrow you gave me worked wonders".

"Fantastic" he beamed "May i see it".

"Sure wait here" she ran up to get her now flourishing seedling that had lovely tiny pale pink leaves and brought it back down, Neville looked it over and whistled admiringly "Did you identify it yet"?

"No i looked through loads of herb and fungi books too" she looked at him "You know what it is" he nodded and she pouted "You re not going to tell me are you" he shook his head, still eyeing the plant.

"Not even for 100 housepoints" she bribed.

"Tell you what Ginny, have a look through potions books in the restricted section, you'll find it there".

"Thanks" she said thinking of the hundreds of books she had to go through.

"Bottom shelf" he smiled.

The next day she got a permission slip off professor sprout and that evening after dinner made her way down to the library, Ginny set about hunting for the book after an hour her back was aching and she was stiff, she stretched like a cat then froze as she felt the familiar presence of Draco behind her.

She grinned "You cant sneak up on me".

She heard him chuckle, standing up she turned around.

"What are you doing"? he asked.  
"Homework".

"Maybe i can help".

"Hmmm we both know how that went last time" she grinned.

he kissed her, "I swear i will behave".

"Ok" she sighed "I need to find a plant in one of these books, it has pale pink leaves".

"Wont you be better in the plants and fungi section"?

"I looked, and Neville let slip its here.....somewhere".

"Ok well you start there and i'll start here and we'll meet in the middle" he winked and they set to work, after five minutes of looking Draco suddenly stopped.

"Wait a moment".

Ginny paused and looked up.

"Pink you said"?

"Yes".

He laughed and stood up then moved 2 foot along bending down he pulled out a book.

"Should be in here".

She sped over looking at the book _'ancient potions by Flanderwell'._

"I cant believe you have this plant" he said flicking through the pages before stopping at a picture of a plant, it resembled hers but was obviously matured as it was bigger and adorned with beautiful white flowers.

_Hemia falicifolia (an ancient divination plant) _the caption read, she read on,

_ancestor of the Hemia salicifolia (Sinicuichi) extremely rare, possibly extinct. _

_Historically, Sinicuichi is an ancient divination plant, affectionately called "The eye Opener", reportedly allowing practitioners, while in a trance state, to recall events which take place many years in the future, as if they were happening presently. The potion that has been made from this plant is called Sinicuichi as well, and is referred to as the "magical drink causing oblivion" by wizards._

_The author of Magical Poisons, published in 1638, reports a curious pattern of commonality in experiences reported by the Sinicuichi drinkers he worked with. Those he studied would often "lose clear and correct orientation concerning space and time" after consuming the drink. But, he goes on to say that while partakers were under the spell of Sinicuichi, that "ideas and memories from the future, which have engraved themselves into their memories, are correctly reproduced. _

"Wow" said ginny, fondness for her plant suddenly doubled.

"We should make this" said draco reading the recipe for the potion.

"Why"?

He looked at her "Dont you want to know what the future holds"?

"Yes and no" she replied looking back at the book.

"Some of those ingredients are hard to come by" ginny said.

"Not if you know where to find them".

"We need to wait for it to mature and flower" said ginny pointing to the ingredients "Look, '_1 ripened flower and 5 grams of hemia falicifolia leaves off mature plant only',_ wow this looks really complicated" she said reading the instructions.

Draco smirked "we can do it".

Ginny looked at him "to find out what the future holds, what if its not how we want it to be".

"How do you want it to be"?

"I want to be with you, i want the war to be over and a distant memory".

"Thats what i want too, and maybe this will show us how to make it happen".

Ginny nodded, she couldnt help feeling apprehensive "how long does the plant take to mature"? she asked.

"4 to 8 months" he read "a fully ripened flower means the plant is fully mature and is safe to use" he looked up "how longs it been"?

"About 3 months".

He nodded "let me know then when its ripe and we'll make it" he waited while she copied down notes then put the book in his bag, kissing her goodbye they went seperate ways.

The night before they were all due to go home for christmas break, Ginny was in the room of requirement with Draco saying a thorough goodbye, he had made love to her slow and tender, savouring every moment he was with her, exploring each other in a new and loving way, she was now laid in his arms on a plushy bed.

"Is potter staying at your house for christmas"?

"Yes mum invited him".

She heard him sigh.

"You have nothing to worry about, you can trust me" she soothed.

"i know and i do trust you" he said "i just cant stand the fact that he loves you and wants you back,..... this is all new to me its hard to handle, i want to tell everyone your mine but i know what i cant because of the consequences".

"Is this why you want to brew the potion"?

"Yes,... i dont want to see you hurt or dead".

Ginny chuckled "you know, to say you hate Harry you sound a lot like him"

"I'll never give you up gin".

"What if i die?....in the future".

"Then we will choose a different path".

"Like giving me up"?

"Stop it gin" he said angrily "i don't know ok"!

Ginny laid back down on his chest.

"This is so fucking confusing" he growled "I'm starting to think like potter".

She chuckled "there's a hero in everyone".

"Not me"!

She shook her head amused.

"You know, maybe you should be with potter".

"Draco don't".

"What can i give you"? "you deserve more gin".

Ginny scoffed "More"? "Like what"?

"I don't know....I'm not good enough for you gin".

"Draco don't be so melodramatic" she sighed "your more than good enough for me".

"Why me"? he asked.

She looked at him annoyed "because you make me feel special and desirable".

"You are special Gin" he smiled and leant forward kissing her "and desirable" he kissed her again "why not potter"?

She rolled her eyes "because he didn't make me feel special or desirable" she smiled mischievously "or make my heart race when i catch a glimpse of him or hear his name mentioned, he didnt make goosebumps erupt all over my body when he kissed me.

He kissed her, smiling he whispered "I love you Ginny".

Her eyes widened in shock as did his and they lay staring at each other until Ginny giggled.

"Whats funny" he snapped.

"nothing" she said smiling as she settled her head back on his chest.

_shit _he thought _he loved her, he really loved her_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sat in front of the crackling fire at the burrow, it was Christmas eve and she was listening to her dad telling story's of when he was young, her mum sat in the chair knitting a baby jumper for bill and Fleur's baby that was due next June, laughing at her beloved husbands tales. Ron and Harry sat on the sofa, Harry reading a book Dumbledore had given him and Ron stuffing his face with chocolates, it was unusually quiet, the rest of the family would be arriving tomorrow and Ginny was certain the chaos would ensue. For now she was enjoying this relaxed atmosphere, she loved her family so much she thought, warmness filling her heart, her thoughts turned to Draco, what was he doing now? An image of Draco sat in front of a warm fire listening to his dad tell tales of his childhood filled her mind, she snorted in her head, tales of torturing young animals no doubt, she wished Draco could know how it should be, that he could experience this. Would her family ever accept him, maybe if he never took the mark, but if he did, if he fought with the other side they could never, she could never. She prayed silently that he would make the right decision, one that would mean casting off his family, she could never do that, but yours aren't coldblooded killers she argued with herself, how would she have ended up if they were pureblood fanatics? she could never imagine hating her father like Draco hated his, maybe he didn't, maybe he just hated who he was and what he did, she could understand that, it must be so hard for him.

She came out of her thoughts to see everyone staring at her "huh"?

"Ron tells us you have a secret boyfriend" her mum smiled.

She glared at Ron "its nothing mum".

"yes it is" said Ron "we want to know why he is a secret"?

"Because i don't want my interfering brother sticking in his nose where its not wanted" she spat.

"Ginny" scalded her dad gently, she looked at her dad, how would he take it, for a moment she had the urge to tell him, surely he would understand, but the moment passed.

"I'll tell you when I'm good and ready" she said finally "i don't want to ruin things" she pointedly looked at Ron "I'm going to bed" Ginny kissed her mum and dad goodnight and made her way up to her cosy bedroom. She flicked her wand, muttering a spell (_she should really practice non verbal she thought_) the lanterns sprang to life, lighting up her bedroom her eyes immediately went to a package laying on her pillow. She swept over, eyeing it suspiciously, a small box, wrapped in silver and green wrapping paper, _had harry left it here? S_he picked it up and read the tag '_open at midnight'_ she turned it over, an ornate _M_ decorated the opposite side '_malfoy" _she smiled and placed the gift on her bedside cabinet trying to concentrate on reading a book.

At half eleven her mum popped her head round the door and said "goodnight, don't stay up late love" Ginny locked the door behind her and waited the last half hour, pacing the room she kept returning to the gift picking up and rattling the box wondering what was in it.

Finally it struck twelve and Ginny ripped open her present, inside was a small black box, '_jewellery' _she though with a smile, she opened the box, inside sat a small shiny black pebble, she picked it out holding it up, she could see her reflection in it. _Well its beautiful_ was her last thought before she felt a familiar tug.

For the first time she landed on her feet, unfortunately she landed on a soft surface which unbalanced her and she cried out as she fell, thankfully someone caught her '_Draco'._

_"H_mmm i was counting on you landing on your back" he smirked down at her.


	7. Chapter 7

firstly a big thank you to those who have reviewed its much appreciated, draco does probably seem a little soft, but in my opinion i think when a guy falls for a girl they change in a big way, ginny brings out the best in him, without her who knows what would happen.

**To Malfoy manor**

Ginny looked around the room, it was huge, painted off white, _obviously Draco's bedroom_, it must of been the same size as the whole of griffindor common room, she stood next to the huge bed kitted out in slithering green, it was set above the rest of the room, two steps led down onto the main floor of the bedroom. slithering green curtains hung over two huge windows and what looked to be an ornate door, she made her way over and looked out.

"you have a balcony" she stated, turning back around she took in the room, old oak wardrobes and drawers were set out in various places along with a matching writing desk and a comfy looking green couch, bookcases filled with books sat against the walls. She looked out of one of the windows, the night was clear, a half moon lit up the landscape in an eerie light, she felt Draco come up behind her.

"its beautiful" she sighed as he kissed her neck.

"Draco" Ginny turned to face him "this is really dangerous, what if your parents catch me here".

"They wont, there on the other side of the manor, tucked up in bed".

She wrapped her arms around him "how did you get a portkey into my house"?

He smirked "house elf".

She laughed "happy Christmas Draco".

"Happy Christmas" he smiled back.

She kissed him softly, savouring it until they broke away, Draco smiled at her.

"Come here" he said leading her back to the bed "sit down".

She sat down on the comfy bed while Draco leant over the other side and pulled up two presents, her eyes went wide.

"Oh Draco i didn't get you anything, i didn't think" her face full of guilt.

He shook is head amused "you gave me the best present already".

"I feel so bad, i cant accept these now".

"Ginny forget it, i don't care" he pushed the gifts to her.

She looked down at the beautifully expensive wrapping "the pebble was enough".

He laughed "open them you ungrateful witch"

She broke out in a smile and opened the biggest one first, a big flat black box sat in front of her and she reached down tentatively opening the lid, white fabric filled the box, she realised it was a dress and pulled it out "oh Draco" she said holding it up against her "this is beautiful". The white dress had a tattered hankie hem which was a slanted design, one side reached just above the knee, the other mid calf, her face glowed with pleasure.

"I got to try this on"

Draco grinned at her reaction "bathrooms over there" he pointed to a door and she wasted no time in putting on the dress only half taking in Draco's elegant white and black marble bathroom, she eyed herself in the 'floor to ceiling' mirror, the dress fitted perfectly, the fabric was light and well made. For the first time ever she had a cleavage thanks to the tightness around the bust and the v design that pushed her boobs up, the dress fanned out below the bust in a baby doll fashion, she took a breath and went back into Draco's bedroom smiling shyly, she had never worn anything so sexy.

"Thank you Draco, its beautiful".

He smiled at her taking the sight of her in with a appraising gaze then held up the other present.

"Oh Draco, this is more than enough"

"Please, i love seeing you like this"

"What happy and excited" she laughed taking the present, she sat on the bed and unwrapped it to find another black box, she hesitated slightly before she opened the lid and gasped.

She stared down all words failing her and reached out slowly as if afraid to touch, she looked down on the most beautiful necklace and matching circlet adorned with green emeralds.

"I always loved white gold" Draco said.

"White gold" she whispered fingering the tear shaped emerald that was attached to the necklace chain, a lump had formed in her throat.

"Do you like them" he asked nervously.

"She nodded slowly "Draco i love them".

"Try it on" he grinned pulling the necklace out, he placed it around her neck then placed the circlet on her head, he sat back and looked at her admiringly.

"You look beautiful"

She walked over to the mirror, the large emerald rested in the v of her dress on a long and thick white gold chain if that wasn't beautiful enough the circlet sure was, the white gold was designed like a rope that wrapped around her head, falling low onto her forehead, a small tear shaped emerald hung down with two smaller ones on each side. White gold chains hung down around the circlet encrusted with tiny emeralds that sat in her hair, they glistened and sparkled when she moved her head. She saw Draco approach her and turned kissing him.

"I take it you like them" he smirked.

"Yes i do, how can i ever thank you"

His smirk turned suggestive "hmmm I'm sure you'll think of something" he teased.

She threw her arm around him and kissed him fiercely, breaking away only to pull off his t-shirt, he picked her up and they fell on the bed.

"Wait" she gasped sitting up she gently pulled off her dress threw it over the bedside cabinet, she went to take off the necklace, but Draco stayed her hand "Leave it on"

She smiled seductively "as you wish" she claimed his mouth again in a passion filled kiss, soon she was trailing kisses down his lean body, unbuttoning his jeans he helped her push them off along with his shorts freeing his obvious erection.

She hovered over him looking into his eyes before she licked him from the tip to bottom, then took him in her mouth, moving up and down she set a slow rhythm all the while watching his passion filled face, he gasped and hissed with pleasure, until he could take no more he pulled away. Confusion marred Ginny's face for a fraction of a second before Draco sat up and flipped her over, he pinned her down to the bed holding her hands above her head, moving her legs apart with his, he ripped her knickers off and she gasped as he flung them away. His hand went straight too her, she was wet, she liked his dominance, it made her wild for more, she cried out in pleasure as he slipped two fingers inside her, rubbing her clit as his fingers went in and out.

She wanted him now, needed him inside her, to fill her "i want you Draco" she whispered, he entered her in one quick thrust making her cry out again, she found he had released her hands and she hooked them around his neck. he began thrusting, she moved with him, lifting her hips to match his thrusts "i fucking love you Draco" she gasped and he smiled, bending down he took her mouth in a passionate kiss, only breaking it when he hooked her legs over his shoulders, driving into her deeper, she cried out in ecstasy as her orgasm exploded inside her.

"Turn over" Draco ordered pulling out of her and flipping her over "get on your hands and knees" she obeyed without question and he immediately entered her, his hands gripping her hips he set a fast and hard rhythm until she was crying out his name and he released inside her. They collapsed, Draco laid behind her holding her tight, he began to stroke her hair he finally spoke.

"Did you mean it gin"?

"Yes" she sighed

He laid there stroking her hair, she didn't realise she was the first person to ever say they loved him in a long time, it was the best Christmas gift he could ever hope for.

Ginny woke to someone gently shaking her, her eyes fluttered open, for a moment she was disorientated, then she saw Draco looking down at her smiling.

"What time is it" she groaned

"Nearly dawn"

"I better get back" she sighed stretching

He nodded before kissing her, she rolled out of his bed and set about finding her clothes, Draco watching her, finally she was fully dressed noticing the light peeking from behind the curtains she made her way over a peered out. Rolling green landscape stretched as far as the eye could see, spattered with clumps of trees and small woods, a movement caught her eye and she looked down. Three house elf's were each leading a horse to a nearby field looking tiny against the towering animals, she watched in delight as they let them go in the field and they cantered round bucking and playing.

"Draco you have horses" she gasped.

She heard him laugh tiredly "yea"

"Their beautiful" she sighed unwilling to turn away from the sight, she watched as they settled down to graze, Draco came up behind her and looked out.

"The big black one is storm, he's my fathers stallion".

"The bay with the white face is jasmine, shes the oldie at 28"

"The other bay is dawn, shes my mothers"

"Don't you have one"? Ginny asked her question was answered when the house elf's came into view again leading three more horses.

"That chestnut" Draco said pointing "hes mine"

Ginny looked at the beautiful golden horse "whats his name"?

"Kas.....that's his dad, the stallion, kas was gelded so they wouldn't fight"

"What about the other two"?

"The steel grey is mercury and the other chestnut is sun, they're both pregnant and expecting in late august"

Ginny watched as they trotted over to the others and settled to graze "their amazing" she sighed.

He smiled down at her, "come on" he said reluctantly "i better sort this portkey out before your family realise you've gone" he grabbed the pebble that Ginny had put on the bedside table, Ginny reached for the circlet that Draco had taken off when she fell asleep and put it away in the box along with her dress.

She turned to Draco "thank you Draco".

He stood and came over to her kissing her deeply "no i thank you", she laughed and took the pebble.

She looked into his eyes "i love you Draco".

He smiled "i love you too Ginevra".

And she was whisked away landing on her bed, her heart sang and ached all in one, she missed him already. She immediately went into motion, stashing her gifts, she had kept her necklace on now hidden under her top, she gathered up fresh clothes and tiptoed to the shower, luckily everyone was still in bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you again for reviewing, seriously it means alot to me.

Ginny sat in the crowded burrow living room, it was approaching noon and finally everyone had arrived, Bill and Fleur sat on the sofa cooing over some baby clothes they had received, Ron sat next to them with Hermione sat on the floor between his legs, he was looking down at the present she was opening. Fred and George sat by the fire laughing over identical mugs they had received off their uncle Gideon, Charlie was sat next to Ginny on the second sofa admiring a picture of a welsh green dragon that their mum and dad had got him. Her mum was sat in the chair overlooking her brood with a smile on her face, her dad perched on the arm of the chair, arm around her, the only person who was missing was Percy who still was been a stubborn jack ass. She caught her mum watching her and grinned unwrapping the rest off her presents, laughing along with everyone at the doll she received from their great aunt Charis, she blushed at the silver necklace harry had got her and thanked him slightly uneasy.

Soon her mum was bustling around the kitchen and Ginny went to help, dinner smelled delicious, Ginny her mum, Hermione and Ron and Bill and Fleur sat round the table while the rest sat with their meals in laps.

"That's a nice necklace harry got you" said bill, Ginny blushed.

"Yes" she muttered looking down at her dinner.

"They've split up" stated Ron and Ginny looked up sharply, Ron carried on "she has a secret boyfriend now" he said in a stage whisper, Ginny could feel the silence surround her as everyone listened.

Ginny poked at her food "Thanks Ron" she said sarcastically.

"What"?...... "i was just saying....i mean we want to know why he is a secret".

"I told you why" she ground out.

Ron rolled his eyes "yea whatever Ginny, like we believe its to save Harry's feelings, you already crushed those".

"Ron enough" said her dad sternly.

It was too late Ginny pushed back her chair and fled upstairs tears in her eyes, she flopped down on her bed crying, _why did Ron have to be such a fucking prat_ she thought angrily, she laid there idly stroking her necklace Draco had given her until the door opened slowly, bills head peered in.

"Hey don't cry" he soothed closing the door behind him, he came and sat on her bed stroking her back "you know what Ron's like, don't let him get to you", she gave a teary smile.

"Is it true"? ...."you and harry split up"?

Ginny nodded.

"And your seeing someone else"?

she nodded

"Is it serious"?

"Yes"

He stayed silent for a while watching her.

"And is it true your trying to save Harry's feeling by keeping it all hush hush"?

She shook her head "no".

He sighed "are you scared of how we will react"

She looked off into space heart beating madly, could she tell him, would he understand, she nodded in reply, she was terrified.

"Do you want to tell me"? he asked

"Yes" she whispered, tears leaking out of her eyes.

Bill looked troubled "did he give you that necklace"?

She looked down at the necklace that she was holding and nodded, bill took the emerald from her fingers and whistled in appreciation.

"This must of cost a small fortune" he said running a thumb over the gem "rich kid huh"? "Look Ginny the only people we would have a problem with would be someone who supports Voldermort or Voldermort himself, and i know you have better taste than that"

She began to cry again, Bill didn't like where this was leading at all.

"Ginny is he a deatheater"?

"Hes not like that" she said between sobs "hes changed, he doesn't want to be a death eater, but he has no choice, Lucius is making him, they'll kill him if he doesn't" she blurted out.

Bill went deathly pale.

"Please Bill, don't say anything" she begged.

"I wont gin...i wont, you can trust me, but i need to know why him".

She began to tell him everything, of how Draco didn't want to become a deatheater but had no other choice, what had changed his mind, how and why she believed him".

"I don't know" bill sighed putting his face in his hands "this is a dangerous game you're playing gin"

"I know bill" she said sitting up "but i love him".

Bill looked at her and sighed "my baby sister, does he deserve your love"?

"Yes of course".

"Even when he becomes a deatheater"?

she didn't answer.

"gin you've got to start thinking about the future and where it will lead, and from what you've told me, i hate to say it but it doesn't look good".

Bill pulled her into a hug "i love you gin bop, i don't want to see you get hurt, either physically or emotionally"

she smiled at her childhood name and hugged him back "i love you too, and if he becomes a death eater then it will be over.....but i have faith in him and i don't think he will".

"whatever decision you make it will be hard......for both of you, even if he joined our side tomorrow, its gonna take a long time for him to be accepted... if ever, look at Fleur, I'm not trying to crush your hopes I'm just trying to be logical, you cant always follow your heart".

"Did you not follow your heart with Fleur"?

"Well, yes but the situation was different"

"Yes....she wasn't a death eater to be" she said sarcastically "listen i know the risks and if he becomes a death eater then we will be enemies and if he doesn't i will stand by him 100% no matter what this family thinks".

He nodded "always so smart you was and you have me behind you 101%, come on back down, mum will be serving dessert" he saw her apprehensive look "if dear Ron says another word i will curse him with a tongue tie charm".

She laughed and nodded watching her brother leave, she checked her face, drying it off, her eyes still red, she followed her older brother, stopping at the top of the stairs she could here Ron.

"She told you" he scoffed "i cant believe she told you"

"Ron shut up" came bills angry voice "or i will curse you and lock you in the broom shed for the rest of the day" silence followed until her mum spoke "is she ok"?

"Yes mum shes fine just a little upset at all the pressure".

She made her way down, her mum was dishing out christmas cake into dishes in the kitchen, her dad now occupied the chair drinking firewhisky, bill stood leaning against the wall giving her a warm smile when he saw her, everyone else was watching Ron and harry play chess in the centre of the floor.

The rest off the day passed without any further comments from Ron and she was beginning to wonder if bill had cursed Ron into silence after all, until he said goodbye to the first leavers, Fred and George, Charlie followed soon after, then she was hugging Bill goodbye and been kissed by Fleur whom she felt a new warmness for.

Ginny went to bed early and didn't need to lie that she was tired, the rest of the holidays passed with Ginny moping about the burrow keeping herself to herself, Harry, Ron and Hermione had left the day after christmas to do something for the order, her dad was rarely home too.

The day arrived to go back to school Ginny was excited and her 'as of late morose demeanour' switched to the old happy, chatty Ginny. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and her mum were walking to the end of the drive to catch the knight bus back to hogsmeade, apparently Harry was already there, he had stayed at the school after spending most of his time with Dumbledore. she hadn't heard anything more from Draco and couldn't wait to see him again, the knight bus ride seemed to take forever, quiet a few of the Hogwarts students had caught the knight bus back to school much to the annoyance of the other passengers as children ran up and down the aisles, with Stan Shunpike trying to restore order.

Ginny tried to talk to some of her friends but kept losing balance and ended up sitting down, finally Stan having enough declared "next stop Hogwarts" everyone cheered even the old lady next to her.

They arrived back at hogwarts to a snowy blizzard, the students trudged through the school gates, scarves pulled up over their faces as they hiked up to the school, filch cursing them all as they traipsed in wet muddy foot prints, Ginny followed Ron and Hermione to the griffindor table to where she could see Harry's head.

"We found one" she heard him gush happily.

"Fantastic" Ron replied "did you destroy it"?

"Shhhhh" hissed Hermione inclining her head to where Ginny stood hidden behind Ron, Ginny threw Hermione a mucky look and went to sit with Laura and Simona, she really was getting sick of the three of them, once she had wanted to be apart of their group, when she was dating Harry she was always made to feel left out, with their whispered conversations. Now she couldn't care less she had better things to worry about, and that thing was sat at the slithering table, he was watching her she noticed he looked different, something was wrong, something had happened.

She passed the meal trying to concentrate on what Laura and Simona were telling her but her mind kept wondering back to Draco and his haunted look, she needed to see him, to talk to him, but how?

The chance came when Ginny was walking back to griffindor tower one of the school house elf's popped up and handed her a note, she opened it.

_meet me at astronomy tower 8 o'clock_

_D x _

"Aaaaaaw he put a kiss" sighed Simona looking over her shoulder, Ginny looked at her "there's something wrong".

"what do you mean" asked Laura.

"I dont know, i just know somethings wrong"

Ginny looked around for eavesdroppers "my brother bill knows" this gained both their undivided attention as Ginny told them everything that had happened.

At ten to eight Ginny, Laura and Simona headed out of the commonroom on pretense of going to the library, Ginny bade them goodbye at the steps and set off for the tower alone, she arrived puffing slightly to find Draco looking out of the window. when he heard her he swept over and gathered her up, kissing her.

She smiled up at him "i missed you Draco"

"I missed you too" he said

"Whats wrong"?

"Ginny i was nearly caught out"

"How"?......."what do you mean"?..."by who"?

He sat down heavily on the floor, Ginny followed him "tell me Draco".

"I was made to go with them....."

"Who"?...."where"?

"My father and the others, i refused to do it, to torture them, i couldn't do it"

Ginny held him "its ok, you didnt do it, that's good"

"No gin its not" he snapped "the death eaters told the dark lord and he summoned me, fucking read my mind and saw you".

"Oh shit Draco" she shuddered.

"Does he know"?

"I don't think so, it was just a flash, i changed it into a memory of teasing you, but he knows i lust after you".

She sat hugging him "its ok" she soothed "don't fret about it"

"Ginny do you not understand" he said looking at her "they're all sick bastards, he will use this to his advantage, to make me obey, torture and kill".

"Draco if you take the mark you will have to do that anyway".

"I cant".

"Then don't take the mark".

"Its not that simple" he argued.

"Well then be killed then and have me killed along with you" she said angrily getting up and walking over to the window "its fucking simple draco, you don't want the mark so don't get it".

Draco stood up "and be killed"?

"You will be kept safe in the order" she insisted.

He gave a disbelieving laugh "I'm sure they will accept me with open arms".

"I'm not saying its going to be easy, but surely its better than killing people".

"What and your side wont be killing anyone"?

"Only when they have no other choice".

"And that makes them different..how"?

"Because we are fighting for a cause that's right" she shot back.

"Funny that" he said sarcastically "my father says the exact same thing".

She shook her head "you don't believe that".

"No i don't" he admitted they stayed silent, Ginny still staring out of the window, she almost wondered whether he was still there but could feel his presence.

"I told Bill about us".

"Bill"?

"My oldest brother".

He stayed silent.

"I told him i had faith in you, that you would make the right decision....and if not then it would be over".

"What did he say"? he asked calmer now.

"He said whatever decision you make it will be hard for both of us".

"I don't want you to suffer because of me Ginny".

"I already am".

He sighed deeply and moved behind her, he circled his arms around her "I'm sorry"

"For what"?

"For hurting you, for putting you in this mess".

"I knew what i was getting into" she said softly "i knew this would get complicated".

He gave a humourless laugh "complicated, dangerous, confusing and it hasn't even kicked off yet".

Draco walked Ginny back to the portrait of the fat lady as it was past eleven, unluckily they ran into filch, Ginny tried to drop Draco's hand but he held tight.

"Students out of bed" snarled filch "give me you names so i can report you".

"Draco malfoy and im head boy doing my rounds" said Draco in a bored tone.

"And what about this one, hiding" filch demanded.

"Bringing her back from detention" he replied without hesitation.

"Seems late to me" growled filch "who with"

"professor snape, who has just retired to bed so i wouldn't go knocking him up for trivial reasons, he wont be too happy im sure".

filch eyed ginny, obviously disappointed he let them pass, they rounded a corner.

"He's going to ask snape in the morning" Ginny said worriedly.

"Snape will cover for me" he replied confidently.

"Like that are you" she said holding up crossed fingers.

He laughed "yes, he acts all stern and mean, but really is a softie at heart".

"I'l take that into account next time i have potions".

They arrived at the fat Lady's portrait and Draco kissed Ginny goodnight, she entered the common room to see it empty and headed for the stairs, a movement caught her eye and she realised she wasn't actually alone.

"Harry...what are you doing up"?

"Waiting for you".

"Oh.....why"?

"Just wanted to make sure you was ok".

"Oh...well thank you...im fine".

"Ginny i want to say sorry".

"Theres no need..." she began.

"Yes there is".

"I made a mistake in splitting up with you Ginny" he stood up "i realise what a mistake i have made".

"Dont harry please".

"No its ok, i understand, Ive lost you and its my own fault".

Ginny felt sympathy rush through her "im sorry too that it didn't work out too"

Harry smiled "just know that i'll always be here for you".

"I do, thank you.....goodnight harry".


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you again for reviewing, im glad yor enjoying the story and i apologise for the short chapter, its more of a lead on to the next chapter and to join them would spoil it (i think).

**Its a waiting game**

January passed in a flurry and Ginny's plant had fully matured, she had been trying to get Draco alone for the past week but to no avail, so she passed on a note to Luna to give to zabini to give to Draco with the simple words _its ready! _Draco had sent one back via school elf telling her to meet him in the potions classroom after dinner and that's where she was now headed, plant tucked safely under her arm.

She entered the empty classroom to find draco measuring out ingredients and closed the door behind her, "does snape know we're in here"? "what if he comes in"?

"Its ok he knows I'm brewing up a potion in here and we wont be disturbed, hes in hogsmeade for the night" he replied.

"Cool" ginny said placing her beloved plant down on the desk "you know this thing takes 2 weeks to brew"

"Yep" said Draco concentrating on a golden liquid he was measuring out.

"So that means it will be ready the night before the slithering and griffindor match".

"And....."?

"What if it go's wrong, neither of us will be able to play".

"Its a risk I'm willing to take, i need answers Ginny, don't you"?

"Yes of course".

"Here" he said "cut these up".

She began to help him with the potion, doubts kept niggling at her until finally she could hold it in no longer.

"Draco I'm scared".

"Of the future"?

"no.....well yes..but i mean the potion...maybe we should research it a little first.

"well you have two weeks, so feel free, but you cant let on to anyone what we're doing".

"No....i know....i mean is the future written in stone"? "what if it's not how we want it, can we change it"?

He looked up at her "and what if its is and this shows us the path to take to make it good"?

She shrugged "i already know the path to that".

"Its not as simple as just refusing to become a deatheater gin, i need to know you wont get hurt if i take that path, you will have my father out for your blood when he finds out....and mine".

"Is this about you? or me getting hurt"? she argued.

"This is about me wanting to keep you alive, because i love you, is it so bad that i also want to live, im no griffindor i put commonsense before bravado, i cant jump in feet first and eyes closed, it go's against everything i believe, no matter how much i want my future to be with you".

She smiled "so you considered it then".

"Of course its what i want most, there's nothing more i would want than to run off happily into the sunset with you, get married, have four kids, two dogs and live happily ever after".

"Two dogs"? she said amused passing him some chopped chilaq leaf.

He ignored her comment "see thats the difference betwen griffindor and slithering, we think things through, while you jump in head first".

"Sounds like you've thought everything through" she grinned.

She smiled and watched him stirring the potion imagining a future with Draco, getting married, having kids, '_Ginevra molly malfoy'_ had a ring to it.

"Gin get the goofy look off your face and pass me the flower"

She snapped back to reality and snipped the head off one of the flowers, watching as he added it.

"Right that's all we can do for tonight, says we need to add a leaf every night for the next fourteen nights".

"Drake"?

He raise his eyebrows at her "Drake"?

She laughed and shrugged "you know what else"?

"What"? he asked amused.

"Valentines day is the day after griffindor match".

He chuckled "have you got a date for the ball"?

"No, but if this go's well, we should go together".

The next fortnight passed slowly, Draco had taken the plant and was taking care of the potion all she had to do was wait, which turned out to be nerve wracking, her mind constantly on the potion and the life changing date that was looming over her.

She kept getting distracted during quidditch practises and got hit countless times with the bludger, Draco had officially quit the slithering team captain much to harry and Ron's pleasure.

The day finally arrived and she was walking down to meet Draco at the potions classroom, her heart thumping nervously against her chest, she opened the door. Draco was sat at one of the desks looking pale, two vials filled with lilac liquid sat in front of him, he gave her a small smile when she entered, she returned it with a weak one of her own.

He handed her a vial "just add one of your hairs".

"My future is written in my hair" she chuckled.

He smirked back.

"Wheres snape"?

"With dumbledore, should be gone awhile".

They added their hair, Ginny's potion turned scarlet, while Draco's turned deep blue.

Ginny took a deep nervous breath.

"Relax" draco soothed.

She nodded "i know, i cant help it, its just this is it".

"Is what"?

"I dont know, i just feel something bads going to happen".

"Well dont take it, il do it alone"

"NO i wont let you face this alone....i thought i was the one who was supposed to jump in feet first".

He smiled at her "see you on the other side".

Draco clinked his vial with hers, Ginny following his lead as he downed it in one, she tasted the potions aftertaste "mmm flowery" she muttered.

She waited nothing happened, looking at Draco she said "talk about an anticlimax"

He shrugged "maybe i did something wrong".

Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry i know bad bad bad cliffhanger lol

So just a word of warning this chapter is quiet dark and distressing and this is where the tragedy comes in, so if you dont like this sort of thing i suggest you close your eyes.

**The butterfly effect**

Ginny sat up with a gasp, looking wildy around, everything was black and it was cold, freezing cold, she pulled what she assumed was her cloak tightly around her, her body ached, feeling around blindly but there was nothing apart from the cold stone she was sat on.

The potion must have gone wrong, _was she dead?_ "Draco" she whispered then began to crawl, sweeping her hands across the floor to hopefully find another body, her head clumped against a wall and she felt her way up it _'what the hell'_ she began to feel her way around the walls until she came to some cold bars. now she was scared, she tried to make her eyes see but it was pointless, _is this what the future held? she didn't understand _"Draco" her voice came out weak and scared.

_'Her wand' _she suddenly thought, she began to search herself and with disappointment realised it wasn't there, she rested her face against the bars, trying to see and think but the darkness and cold wrapped around her, making either impossible.  
Then she began to get angry "SOMEONE" she shouted "SOMEONE....HEEEEEELP".

"shhhhhhh" came a voice from the darkness.

Her heart did a backflip "who's there"?

"Its me Fred"

Relief flooded through her "oh Merlin, Fred... where are we"?

"Don't know, but don't shout or you will bring them back down here".

"What...who.."?  
"Death eaters Ginny remember"?

Her heart must have stopped, a new chill swept through her body "what" she gasped. "deatheaters Ginny, they got us, George too"

"George"? "where is he"? panic filled her again, _'this wasn't good'._

"I don't know" his voice broke and her heart broke with it "they took him away".

Ginny slumped to the floor _'this was all wrong'._

"I don't remember anything Fred, how did we end up here"?  
"It was the day of your graduation when they attacked, we were all outside at the ceremony, before we knew it we were surrounded by over a hundred deatheaters, people were falling everywhere, mum screamed for us to get you away, so we dragged you to the forest, you wanted to stay and help, only we were followed".

A lump formed in her throat as he carried on.  
"We put up a good fight gin......you even got old Lucius with that bat bogey hex" he chuckled slightly at the last part "but we were over powered and brought here".

Ginny's head thunked against the bars "how long have we been here"?

"Its hard to tell, we have had seven meals delivered, so my guess is seven days, but it seems so much longer".

"How longs George been gone"?

"About three" his voice sounded defeated.

They fell into silence, _what did this mean?, how could her future be like this?, where was Draco? had he taken the mark? _a thousand questions flew through her mind, tears running unchecked down her cheeks, she sat for hours or days _'she wasn't sure' _contemplating what this meant, until finally a bright light blinded her.

Her eyes crinkled against the sudden light source, she tried to peer to see who's the footsteps were but it only made her eyes water uncontrollably, the steps stopped at her cell, and as she looked up her heart leapt, there was no mistaking that white blonde hair, she must have looked pitiful.

She leapt up "Draco, oh Merlin Draco, what happened"?

As her eyes became adjusted to the light, she noticed he was looking at her strangely, a look she had never seen before a look of horror, they just stared at each other, Ginny uncertain, then they were both hugging through the bars, Ginny crying "i don't know whats happened, why are we here"?

"LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE" came Fred's voice.

Draco held up his wand and cast a silencing spell, his eyes never leaving Ginny's "i'm so sorry Ginny, so sorry".

"Whats happened" she croaked.

He pulled back and pulled up his sleeve, she gasped, hands flying to her mouth as if to stop the sound, the dark mark burned into his skin, "Draco, you....why"?

"I don't know, i cant remember, i just woke in my bed and there it was".

Ginny slumped to the floor and he crouched down next to her.

"How did you know i was here"? she asked.

"Heard them talking about you, i had to come see you".

"Where are we"?

"My house....in the dungeons".

She felt him stroking her hair through the bars, she looked up "wheres George"?

He looked confused "i don't know, is he not down here"?

She shook her head "Fred says they took him away".

"I'll find out" he offered, and she nodded.

"Ginny how did you get caught"?

Ginny told him what Fred had told her, finding hereself in his arms again.

"I'm sorry gin" he soothed when she had finished.

"What does it mean though"? she asked "i don't understand why we are here, why has it ended up like this"?

"I don't know, I'm just as confused, this hasn't shown me anything what i thought" he replied.

"Will be be able to get back"?

"I don't know....we did everything right" Draco sighed.

"I want to go back".

"It will be over soon" he soothed "just like a dream".

"Draco" came and haughty voice from farther up the corridor, Draco stood quickly as if shocked, his features became a mask of indifference as he looked down upon Ginny.

Slow and steady footsteps approached and she soon looked up into the sneering face of Lucius malfoy, "what you doing boy"?

Draco shrugged "just making the weasley suffer some more".

Lucius's smirk fell upon her "ah telling her that her dear brother squealed like a pig".

Ginny's eyes widened in horror and she looked away, heart hammering wildly.

"yes" came his hateful voice "put up quiet a fight that one did, the fighters are always the best, they last so much longer, in fact i think we have bets on whether the other twin will last as long".

He turned and stalked off "Draco boy, come" she looked up to see Draco follow his father, it went black again then the silencing spell was lifted.

"GIIIIINNNNYYYYYY" came her brothers hoarse voice.

"Its ok Fred, im here" she said loudly.

"Oh Ginny i thought he had taken you".

"No......he was just tormenting me".

"When i get out of here i'm going to wring his scrawny neck" he growled.

Ginny smiled at her brothers optimism.

Days passed or was it weeks she didn't know, all she knew was darkness, cold and hunger she must have looked a sight wasting away, dirty and broken, she hadn't seen Draco since that night, the only thing that kept her sane was her brother nearby, how long would this potion last, she knew already what would happen, why was it torturing her still? she wanted to wake up out of this nightmare.

she was in another pit of despair when the light blinded her again, _great feeding time again _she thought sarcastically, bread, water and broth was what their meal consisted of, brought by house elf's, she looked up, only this wasn't house elf's.

Many footsteps approached and Ginny stood up and backed away to the back of the cell, shielding her eyes from the light, she heard a cackle "oh gonna have fun with that one" said a gruff voice.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARDS" roared Fred making the deatheaters laugh.

"Bring them both" ordered Lucius's cruel voice.

And she was dragged from her cell, she saw Fred struggling behind her as they were taken up some stone stairs and pulled into a hallway, a frightened house elf, squeaked in fright as it saw the group, putting its head down it scurried off.

They finally ended up in what looked like a ball room, Lucius lead the way and sat in a throne like seat at the end, Ginny was pushed onto her knees in front of him, Fred struggling didn't comply quiet so easily and only when someone had cursed him into position did he stay still, hatred shooting from his eyes.

Lucius just smirked down at them, then pointed his wand at Ginny, Fred gasped as a spell shot out but couldn't move, his eyes wide as it hit Ginny, but to her surprise instead of been cursed into pain, she felt clean, her hair wasn't lank and greasy anymore. She caught Fred's eye and read the same confused look, then realisation hit her, when one of the deatheaters laughed "didn't think you would take a dirty bitch" the rest laughed at his joke, her eyes widened in horror and she saw Fred mirrored her, _where the hell was Draco? _She saw her brothers inner turmoil as he struggled to fight the spell, then Lucius was standing up "turn him round, i want him to see this".

Ginny sprang into action and did the only thing she could, run, she ran for the door and was amazed that she got so far, she barrelled out of the door and almost for one second though she was free, but a force pulled her back into the room and she landed with a thud on the floor in front of Lucius her breath knocked out of her as she lay sprawled on her back, Lucius loomed over her, she closed her eyes.

A smell of autumn assaulted her nostrils, sunlight shone through her closed eyes, she opened them confused at the sight before her, she was outside, _how had she got here? last thing she remembered was...him. _She realised numbly that two deatheaters were holding her tight, not paying attention to her, their leery smiles focused on something else, she followed their gazes. They werent alone, at least twenty deatheaters stood around all jeering and laughing at the same thing, her heart pounded and froze as her gaze fell upon the sight, tears welled up in her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed attracting the attention of the deatheaters "please no" she begged them "please dont".

Her beloved brother Fred looked back at her, a rope tied around each limb each tied to four of the malfoy horses, he shook his head in acceptance.

"Its ok gin....i love you".

And with those last words the horses set off in different directions, she saw his mouth open in agony, he must of been screaming but she couldnt hear for her own.

She sat up and cried out as a dark shape loomed over her, struggling as the figure held her close "shhhhh, its ok, im getting you out of here".

"Draco"?

"Its me" he whispered.

Then the pain hit her, she was in so much pain inside and out, she moaned as he helped her to stand.

"What happened"? she said hoarsely.

"I don't know, we need to concentrate on getting you out".

He led her through the cell door "wait" she said halting "Fred".

Draco shook his head "he's gone".

"Gone"? she asked dumbly.

"Dead Ginny".

Cold prickles coursed through her body "what happened to me" she whispered.

He shook his head trying to hold himself together "i cant Ginny....".

"Did they rape me"? she already knew the answer in the way her body hurt.

She was shocked to see tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry gin, i thought you would be safe".

"This is all your fault...i hate you" she spat.

Her last conscious thought was of the tear that rolled down his cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

**skipping ahead**

Ginny slowly opened her eyes expecting the blackness and cold she had grown accustomed to, only it was bright, white and warm, she squinted and tried to focus on her surroundings. The first thing she saw was a red head, a bushy brown head rested on his shoulder "Ron" she tried to say but it came out in a croak and barely a whisper, it was enough, he looked up at her relief etched on his features "Ginny" he cried.

She tried to sit up but but her body felt like a lead weight.

"Don't try and get up" ordered Ron "you've been through....a bad ordeal, you need to take it easy....Hermione go get mum and dad".  
She saw Hermione take off out of her room.

"You're in hospital" continued Ron.

"wha....why"? she whispered, then it all came flooding back, her face changing from confusion to horror, what she was feeling, she let out a wail and began to cry, Ron holding her tight "you're alive...you're alive....that's all that matters" he wept with her.

She heard the door reopen and saw her mum and dad enter, looking up with tearful eyes "muuuuuuuum" Molly and Arthur swept over and embraced their daughter along with Ron, all sitting on the bed weeping, Hermione hovered in the background looking equally upset.

"We thought we had lost you" sobbed molly, she sat back and stroked Ginny's hair "i love you so much" Ginny clung to her mums hand afraid to let go.

"Please don't hate me" she wept.

"We don't hate you" sobbed molly.

"Fred and George.....their .....gone".

Her mum nodded "we know honey" fresh tears sprang up in her eyes "we thought you were dead...its been eight months since you were taken".

Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief "eight months"?

Her mum nodded "we thought you were dead".

"How did i get here"? last thing she remembered was Draco, in the cell, telling him she hated him, then everything had gone black.

Her parents shared a look "mum"?

Arthur took a deep breath and seemed to be composing himself.

"Dad, tell me".

"The malfoy boy" he began.

"Draco"?

Her dad nodded.

"He showed up one night, just burst through the back door carrying you in his arms....we thought you were dead, you looked so....." he gulped down what was a very distressing memory.

Ron finished for him "we would have cursed him then and there, but we were all shocked, he was in a right state, actually crying and begging us to help, so we all rushed over and somehow he just disappeared in the confusion, then we brought you here".

Malfoy had saved her, at a great risk to himself, not only had he taken her from under the deatheaters noses, at risk to his own life, he had shown up at a house full of enemies with a dead looking Ginny and again risked been killed, why had she said she hated him? a new despair swept over her.

"How long have i been here"? she asked.

"Three weeks and two days" answered her mum now wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"What happened to Draco"?

Molly looked confused and looked over to her husband then back at Ginny "i don't know honey".

Ginny laid back and ran things over in her head, she had been gone eight months, surely she wasn't gone so long, and when would this potion wear off a new and horrible thought struck her, what if it had gone wrong and she was stuck here in this horrible future, then she was sinking into blackness again.

Ginny coughed, it hurt confusion over took her, what the hell? she was laid face down on grass, where was the soft squashy hospital bed, she spat out blood and sat up her head spinning, people were everywhere shooting spells at one another, she was in the middle of a battle. how had she got here, she jumped a mile when someone grasped her shoulder and turned to see Percy.

"Percy what are you doing here"?

Confusion crossed his face for a second "no time Ginevra, you gotta go...run".

He pulled her up and they set off dodging spells Ron joined them "we cant win this" he yelled "everyones falling back".

A red light shot past her head and she ducked, Percy turned and shot one back his hesitation cost him his life, as if in slow motion the green light hit him and he fell motionless to the ground.

"nooooo" cried Ginny grasping him another green light shot passed her and now it was Ron dragging her away, she saw harry run up, was it her eyes or did Ron and harry look slightly older?

She felt a squashing feeling as Ron apparated them away.

Ginny took a deep breath and sat bolt upright looking around in bewilderment, she was at the burrow kitchen table, what the hell was going on, Ron appeared at the door and her mouth dropped open'

"Tea"? he asked but she only stared, he was older.

"How old are you"?

"What"? he asked bewildered.

"How old are you" she said more urgently.

He shook his head "i just asked if you wanted a tea, no need to get all funny about it".

"Ron please....humour me" she said trying to sound normal.

"Twenty five....weirdo" he said turning to the kettle and shaking his head.

Twenty five? was this how the potion worked? skipping through her life to the worse parts, if that was true was something bad about to happen? she wished she had never taken that stupid potion, what was she thinking?

"Wheres harry"?

Ron turned to look at her "where you left him...in bed".

"Bed.....my bed"?

Ron rolled his eyes "your acting weird...yes your bed who else's bed would he be in".

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door, Ginny and Ron looked at each other, Ron reached for his wand, she followed him as he wrenched open the door wand held out.

She gasped at the horrific sight, Draco stood supporting a limp person, or what was left of him, half of the persons face was melted like wax, he was pale and unmoving. Ron recovering from his shock held up his wand higher, anger on his face, "how did you get here" he growled, Draco only shook his head and pushed passed them, only in the kitchen light did she realise it was bill he was carrying.

Draco laid him down one of the sofa's, Ron also realising who the disfigured person was ran over to him, Draco forgotten, Ginny stood in shock looking over at Draco she noticed how thin and pale he was, he turned to leave.

"WAIT" she cried out, he paused.

"Whats happening"?

"I don't know"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM" Ron bellowed.

Draco didn't even look up and instead headed for the open door easily shielding against the stunner Ron sent at him, Ginny ran after him.

"WAIT" she called and he paused slightly inclining his head to her.

"I'm scared Draco".

He seemed not to hear her, though she knew he did and with that he carried on walking, she turned back to the scene before her, harry had now appeared along with Hermione, Ginny was shocked to see she was heavily pregnant.

"We need to get him to saint mungos" Hermione was saying.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard" Ron spat.

"It wasn't him" Ginny sighed, they all looked at her, it seemed to last forever before they carried on as if she hadn't spoken.

The next few hours were a blur, rushing bill to hospital, her mum and dad joining them all the tears, the doctors telling them he was going to live, more tears, the doctors explaining that he had been cursed with serious dark magic hence the melted face, more tears, then to top it all of whoever had done that had also cut off his feet and his penis. Her mum was still crying, her dad holding her a look of anger on his face, Ron paced up and down frustrated, harry sat staring off into space looking pale while Hermione was also weeping quietly, charlie had arrived ten minutes ago and was arguing with a mediwitch down the hall. It was her dad that scared her the most, the look on his face was murder, soon they were all been called in and she filed in with what was left off her family.

Bill laid unconscious on the bed, pale and thin, her mums tears began again at the sight of his disfigured face, and there the vigil began, Ginny wondered when she was gonna black out again and why she hadn't. Ginny was sent home the next day to sleep, much to her distress, she had wanted to stay, but under heavy persuasion her, Hermione, Harry and Ron headed back to the burrow with promises of 'if there was any changes they would be the first to know'.

Ron took an exhausted Hermione upstairs while Ginny sat at the table not in the least bit tired, Harry made himself busy with making two mugs of tea, she snapped out of her thoughts when the mug was placed in front of her.

"Maybe we should go to bed" Harry suggested.

"No...im not tired".

"You've been up all night".

"I'm not tired" she snapped then felt guilty at his hurt expression "sorry....im not me".

He took her hands in his "we'll get through this".

she closed her eyes taking a deep breath doubting it very much.

Opening her eyes, she was back in the hospital stood before a door, looking side to side she opened it, she cried out at the sight of the occupant in bed, then after double checking the coast was clear swept in. Draco had been laid staring at the ceiling upon seeing her enter he sat up, he looked strange, sort of hollow and gaunt, she suddenly found herself in his arms and for a second, thought she had skipped time again.

"Draco i don't know whats happening, im so scared".

He stroked her hair.

"I just keep waking up and bad things keep happening".

He stayed silent and she sat up pulling away, she looked at his haunted face.

"Do you hate me gin"? he said barely audible.

"What...no Draco...im sorry i said that...you saved my life".

He nodded slightly "i didn't hurt your brother, i tried to help him gin".

She nodded "i know" then realising where they were "why are you here Draco"?

Draco looked around as if too taking in the surroundings for the first time "i don't know i just keep opening my eyes and im some place new, last thing i remember is.....".

If he was pale before it was nothing to what he was now.

"What......."? she asked alarmed.

"I got caught out helping your brother escape, my father put two and two together and realised id helped you to escape and apparently others but i cant remember anyone else, only you and your brother".

"What did he do" she whispered horrified.

"Set a dementor on me, that's the last thing i remember".

Ginny hugged him tight "how do we get back"?

"I don't know gin, i think it will just wear off".

"I cant stand this anymore" she wept "i want to go back".

She was suddenly sat across from her brother bill, her mum was holding him in her arms like a child as he cried, she wanted to say something but sense told her to stay quiet.

She now noticed tears streaming down her mums face, Ginny was frozen she couldn't move couldn't speak, she had never seen her brave big brother like this.

"I know, baby" molly wept "im so sorry".

"Fleur was so brave"

"Yes she was" agreed her mum.

"I miss her so much".

"I know".

"I want to die mum".

Ginny could take no more.

Ginny was stood over another hospital bed, she let out an audible moan as she saw her fathers vacant stare, she looked up her to mum stood on the opposite side staring down at her beloved husband, she was amazed she wasn't crying.

"What happened" she gasped not able to help herself.

Her mum looked up but her face held no sign that she had heard, her face devoid of any emotion, she felt herself been tugged out of the room and looked up to see Harry.

"Ginny im so sorry"?

"What happened"?

Harry looked broken "im sorry".

"Tell me what happened" she demanded.

"We went after the bastards that killed Fleur and Victoire, there were dementors, i was too busy fighting them off, i couldn't get to your dad....im sorry".

Ginny slumped to the floor when would this nightmare end, running footsteps sounded on the corridor, but she didn't look up, she heard Ron repeating her question before she passed into blackness again.

She opened her eyes recognising she had jumped again, she was now stood in a crowd of people all facing the same way, harry stood in the middle facing down lord voldermort, Ginny had never been so scared in her life, he was going to die, there was no other reason that she would be seeing this if he wasn't. deatheaters cackled and scowled from the other side, she was helpless, noticing Ron and a none pregnant Hermione standing in front of her she reached out and held her brothers hand, he turned slightly in acknowledgement and she reached out and gasped Hermione's hand who squeezed slightly in reply.

Then two green lights were flashing both hitting there marks, two body's crumpled to the ground, everyone seemed to be holding their breathes frozen, then Ron let out a cry and leapt forward, Ginny tried to keep hold of him but he shook her off and took off towards Harry's body.

The deatheaters stood transfixed until one stepped forward and ripped off his mask, his long silver hair making his identity undeniable 'Lucius' she watched in horror as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Ron.

She cried out in warning but it was too late, the green flash and Ron's body crumpled, she had forgot she was holding Hermione's hand until she was pulled forward, Hermione's wand went up and pointed at Lucius.

"avada kedavra" she said in an amazingly sure and steady voice.

Ginny watched in sick fascination as Hermione sent the killing curse at Lucius, it hit him dead on and he fell to the ground, then everything moved, curses began to be exchanged, Hermione dragged Ginny over to where Ron lay. Letting go of her hand Hermione cradled Ron and cried, paying no heed to the fight that went on around them, Ginny just stared at harry, dead, how had it come to this?

Then his leg moved, she thought she was seeing things until he rolled over.

"Hermione" she cried scrambling over to harry on her hands and knees, she reached him as he coughed and groaned, then the blackness washed over her.

She was laid in a soft bed, looking around a room she didn't recognise, a body lay beside and with a groan she realised it was harry, a harry who was at least ten years older, scrambling out of bed she ran over to the mirror and studied her face, _weird_ she thought, she too was older, she heard a chuckle from behind her and spun around.

"Anyone would think you have never seen your reflection" came Harry's sleepy voice "come back to bed its too early".

She couldn't help the look of horror that crossed her face, Harry frowned "are you feeling ok"?

"Ye...yes" she squeaked....i'l be right back.....thirsty" and she fled the room.

The house wasn't huge and she found the kitchen pretty easily grabbing a glass she poured some water, she closed her eyes willing herself to skip ahead, it didn't work, then a new thought hit her was someone going to die, normally she skipped ahead to bad points in her life, was something going to happen. She peered out of the window from behind a curtain, it overlooked a huge garden, she watched for movement waiting for deatheaters to come marching up the grass, nothing stirred, she jumped and screamed as hands went around her waist, harry looked back at her caught in between confusion, amusement and concern.

"Whats got into you"?

She peered through the window again "something bads going to happen".

Now it was just concern on his face "Ginny what do you mean"?

"I cant say....but i know something bad will happen".

He strode over to the curtains and pulled them open, Ginny gasped and pulled them shut again "what the hell has got into you" he demanded.

Again looking out of the window she shook her head "trust me ok".

He shook his head "ginny did you have a bad dream"?

She laughed a high pitched laugh but didn't answer.

"Im flooing hermione" he muttered "youre acting....strange".

"Losing all your family tends to do that" she retorted with a side glance, she sounded crazy she knew that, but really was beyond caring.

He shook his head and left, Ginny began to move through the house checking the windows and doors were locked, she heard Harry's voice talking from one room and avoided it, he found her peering out of the spare bedroom window, Hermione in tow.

"Hello Ginny" said Hermione brightly, Ginny just looked at her then back out the window, any second now deatheaters would appear and she would be ready, they were taking no one else, she felt Hermione move beside her and also peer out of the window "what you looking for"?

"Deatheaters are coming".

She saw Hermione look behind her to where she supposed harry stood.

"Ginny......the war is over, there all scattered or locked up...there not a threat anymore".

Ginny looked up "what"?

"The war is over".

"Over"?

"Yes".

Ginny sagged in relief and wept "they killed Ron".

Hermione took her in her arms "i know, i know".

"They killed everyone".

"They didn't kill us Ginny" soothed Hermione.

Ginny looked at harry who was looking afraid of her "i don't want this she wept" then the darkness came.


	12. Chapter 12

**back to the past**

Ginny laid with her eyes closed, memory's began flooding in of the events that had happened she sat up suddenly "Draco" she gasped looking around wildly.

she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, darkness had fallen and only a few lamps lit up the ward, she looked over to see a lump in one of the beds and made her way over. She grabbed the bed as dizziness took over, she stumbled over to see a young healthy Draco sound asleep, she hugged him, tears rolling down her face.

"Hey" she heard him whisper.

"Oh Draco" she said tearily "that was horrible".

"I know, I'm so sorry it's all my fault".

She shook her head "how do we change it Draco".

"Its simple, i don't take the mark".

She looked at him hope in her eyes "how does that change what will happen".

"Because gin...i can protect you, i could of stopped what happened to you if only i was by your side".

"What about my family"?

He shook his head "i don't know, but whatever happens il be by your side".

She laid down on his chest as he hugged her tight "i don't know whether il ever get those images out of my head" Ginny whispered, she laid in his arms until she fell asleep, images of her future plagued her dreams.

Ginny woke to Draco stroking her hair "hey" she smiled up at him, he smiled down at her "morning".

"I've been thinking" he murmured.

"hmmm"?

"When you were captured, you were brought in with your brothers..the twins"?

"Yea"?

"You know what happened when you were caught"?

"Only what Fred told me".

He looked at her questioningly.

"deatheaters had attacked at my graduation ceremony, we ran for it, to the forest but were caught".

Draco nodded "and your other brother, the one who was headboy".

"Percy"? she said confused.

"I saw him get hit when he was dragging you away, i saw the deatheater aim at you and knocked him out of the way".

"You did"? she said incredulously.

"Don't you see"?

"No"?

"If it was me by your side, none of them would have died".

"What about Ron and Bill and my dad"? "you saved bills life, you wouldn't be able to do that from by my side".

He shook his head "yes i saved him, to a fate worse than death, his daughter tortured and murdered in front of his very eyes, his wife raped and murdered while he watched on helpless to do anything.....when i saved him he told me the only way to save him was to kill him".

She stayed silent contemplating his words.

"What happened to Ron"? he asked.

Ginny looked up at him again "your dad killed him".

His eyes widened then narrowed in anger "he set a dementor on me".

They were interrupted by the hospital wing doors opening, Ginny made to get up but Draco held her "by your side" he murmured.

They both waited as the light footsteps approached "professor dumbledore" Ginny squeaked as the old wizards came into view.

He gave them a warm smile "ah i see you have awoken, wonderful, how are you feeling"?

Ginny was confused, why had dumbledore come?

"Erm.....ok...i guess, a bit dizzy and nauseous".

"That will be the after effect of Sinicuichi" he said brightly.

Ginny looked up at dumbledore "sir"?

"Side effects are nausea, dizziness, sleepiness and life changing decisions" he chuckled.

"Sir how do you know"? she asked.

dumbledore held up the potions book "professor snape found this next to your unconscious bodies".  
Ginny sat up on Draco's bed, dizziness beginning to overwhelm her again, "sir we're sorry we were just trying to ......see the future".

"Alas the future, a many sided thing, twists and turns in any road you walk, so many paths to take, so many possible outcomes".

"How do you know which one to take"? Draco finally spoke.

dumledores searching gaze fell upon Draco sadly "ah Mr Malfoy that is one of life's mystery's, in my experience when we reach a path, we have two choices, do we take it or do we not, the decision is your and yours alone".

"So everything that happened, may not happen"? Ginny asked hopefully.

dumbledore inclined is head "the future is not written miss weasley".

Ginny's eyes went wide "oh my.....harry, voldermort hit him with the killing curse, but he didn't die, how is that possible"?

dumbledore smiled warmly at her "that's not your future though, is it"?

"No its not" said Draco a little harshly "Ive made my decision".

dumbledore nodded pleased "wonderful, now miss weasley if you are feeling well enough i will see to it a house elf gets you safely back to your worried friends".

Ginny nodded.

"Oh and miss weasley do not tell of the details of events that unfolded, as in doing so may create havock and paranoia".

Ginny nodded again and followed the house elf out.

She arrived back at the common room to find it full and wondered briefly what time it was before Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted her and ran over.

She heard calls of "its Ginny"

"Shes ok"

"Ginny weasley shes back"

She looked at Ron in a new light and felt overwhelming love, she hugged him tight crying into his shirt "i love you Ron" he patted her back awkwardly, then she was hugging Hermione.

"What the hell happened" said Ron "did malfoy do something"

She shook her head before hugging Harry then Hermione, then feeling dizzy again sat down the three of them sat down with her.

"We just heard that you and malfoy had been found unconscious in the potions classroom, we've been out of our minds with worry" said Hermione.

"Its stupid really" Ginny said "we were experimenting with a potion, how long have we been unconscious"

"All day yesterday" said Ron

"You missed the match" said Harry

"Oooooh" Ginny groaned "I'm so sorry"

"Its ok" he grinned "we won, not that we've felt like celebrating".

"What potion was it" asked Hermione.

"And why was you taking it with Malfoy" asked Ron incredulously.

"Because hes a good person Ron".

All three of them stared at her as if she had gone mad.

"Huh"? said Ron dumbly.

Ginny laughed and opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by Laura Flinging her arms around Ginny "oh Ginny we missed you".

"I was only gone a day" smiled Ginny.

"So what was the potion"? Hermione interrupted.

"Oh just a sleeping potion".

"A sleeping potion"? she said in disbelief "because the way you was rambling about...." She looked at Ron "people dying...well it sounded like a nightmare potion to me".

"I was rambling"? _how would she explain this?_

Ron itched his nose uncomfortably.

"Yes Ginny, it sounded pretty horrific, you was sobbing and screaming at one point".

"Not all the time" Harry added seeing Ginny squirm "dumbledore said you would be fine so we left you in peace".

Simone thankfully changed the subject and Ginny sat talking to her friends, occasionally her mind wondering back to her future, she wondered what dumbledore was saying to Draco. Finally tiredness overtook her sense of happiness that her friends were all safe and she retired to bed while everyone else went down to breakfast.

The next morning Ginny woke to Simone and Laura giggling, she opened her eyes groggily, they were both sat on Laura's bed looking at a card, Ginny sat up and stretched "what you two doing" she said yawning.

"Opening valentines cards" Simona giggled.

Ginny noticed cards spread out on Laura's bed "how many did you get" she laughed.

"Thirteen" grinned Laura "this one" she said holding up a card with a bunny holding flowers "is off a first year".

"It isn't" snorted Simone "he'll be trying to disguise his writing".

"You opening yours" Laura nodded to the foot of Ginny's bed.

"What"? Ginny scrambled to the bottom of her bed and saw 4 envelopes "wow".

"Bet ones off harry" Simone said.

Ginny shrugged.

"And Draco" added Laura winking.

"Na, he wont have had time" said Ginny ripping open a lilac envelope, she chuckled and Laura and Simone swept over to her bed, it turned out harry had sent her one stating to a dear friend. She opened the last one, it was silver with a red lily on the front, Ginny opened the card and her eyes went straight to the earrings attached, white gold in a teardrop shape with a green emerald inlaid in each one.

"Aaaaaawwwww" said Simone "he's so sweet, see he did have time".

Ginny read the message:

T_o my love, will you accompany me to the valentines dance tonight, its time we told the world. D x_

Ginny could feel her heart beating, this was it everyone would know tonight.

"Oh no, i didn't give him a card" Ginny moaned.

"Its ok, have one of mine" offered Laura.

"I cant take your cards"

Laura swept off the bed and brought over her cards "just pick one you like and we will magically erase it....oh not that one though, that's from Greg".

Ginny looked through the cards "aw bless Dennis creevey, signed Dennis creevey".

"Yea he's so cute" smiled Laura, Ginny shook her head smiling.

"What about this one" she held up a card with a sunset over a lake and a lone tree off to one side, Ginny didn't say but it reminded her of her and Draco's first kiss.

"Yea sure take it"

Ginny wiped the card clean and sat poised with her quill, thinking what to put, she finally smiled and wrote down her message:

Drake my love, i agree, see you tonight at eight o'clock in the entrance hall, all my love gin xxx

She borrowed Simone's owl 'jet' and sent off her late valentines, practically skipping down to breakfast, professor mcgonagol immediately approached her.

"Miss weasley I'm glad your feeling well enough to join us"

"Thank you professor"

"If you don't feel up to lessons today, i will understand and make sure your teachers know".

"No miss its fine" said Ginny truthfully she couldn't do with sitting around all day waiting for 8 o'clock to arrive.

Professor mcgonagol nodded "it was very silly experimenting with unknown potions Ginny, i hope you learnt your lesson".

"I did miss" she answered truthfully.

Ginny sat at the table next to Simone, Laura was wrapped up with Greg and Simone was rereading through her homework, Ginny scanned the slithering table but saw no silver blonde head, Zabini caught her eye and winked at her Ginny smiled back.

Ginny quickly caught up with Luna after breakfast, assuring her she was fine then she was rushing off to dada, dinnertime still saw no sign of Draco, maybe he had taken advantage of the fact he could have a day off.

"Wonder where dumbledore is" said Harry.

"dumbledore"? Ginny said looking at the head table and noticing he wasn't there. Potions passed quickly and all to soon it was the end of lesson.

"Miss weasley a word" said snapes silky voice and she traded glances with her friends before gathering her bags and headed to the snapes desk. Professor snape waited until the last student had left before waving his wand and closing the door, Ginny wracked her brains to any mistakes she may have made.

"Miss weasley i am impressed and disappointed all in one".

Ginny frowned "why sir"?

"Sinicuichi is an extremely hard and complex potion to brew miss weasley, i knew you had talent but this is extraordinary".

Ginny gaped at him.

"I trust it worked for you"?

"Yes sir...i think....i mean it wasn't how i planned".

"The future never is...the reason i bring this up is because i wish to thank you".

"Thank me"?

"Mr Malfoy is my godson and very dear to me, he has been teetering on the edge for some time now, seems he believes himself in love with you and it has pulled him back to the light".

"Yes sir"

"Although i must stress how very dangerous taking that potion was, as i explained to Draco the potion works by transporting your soul to your future self, a minor mistake could end in catastrophe, i advise you never to make or take or recommend that potion to anyone".

"No sir" she said genuinely, horrified of the though of taking the potion again.

"I trust you will hand your Hemia falicifolia in to professor sprout, i believe there is still a hundred housepoints to be won".

"Yes sir"

"That will be all" he said returning to his papers.

Ginny turned at the door "thank you professor" heading back up to the commonroom in a state of shock.


	13. Chapter 13

Oops sorry about the misspelling of slythering (mistake duly noted), um and the comment about lack of capital letters i have been letting spell check pick it up, so obviously hasn't been working properly, so i will triple check in future, i am a fan fic writer not a professional novelist so i will make mistakes. And i haven't a clue who Mary Sue is, or who she is supposed to be, my character Laura is supposed to be a confident, flirty and outgoing person, who knows her own mind, whats wrong with that?

So anyway on to the story........

**Valentines dance**

Ginny looked at her reflection, she had on her Christmas gifts that Draco had bought her plus the matching earrings she had received this morning, Ginny smoothed down her dress.

"That dress is amazing" said Laura longingly her eyes lit up and she started to look through her trunk "here" she said pulling out a pair of high heeled silver sandals "these will look beautiful with that outfit".

Ginny took the shoes "thank you their gorgeous".

"Are you nervous"? asked Simone.

"A little" she smiled.

"I'd be terrified" said Laura "introducing to your brother that your secret boyfriend is in fact his mortal enemy".

"Thanks Laura, now i am nervous" scoffed Ginny.

"Sorry, what time is it"?

Simone looked over her shoulder "eight".

"Shit come on" cried Ginny.

They fled down the stairs, the common room empty of all fifth year and above apart from Greg who was waiting patiently, they made haste to the entrance hall, Ginny caught her breath just before she approached the stairs to the entrance hall.

She slowly began to descend, Draco coming into view he smiled up at her, he wore black dress robes decorated with green, Zabini and Luna stood next to him "you look beautiful" he said and took her hand.

"So do you" she smiled.

"Are you ready for this" he asked.

"Nervous" she said "but more than ready".

He nodded "lets go first then".

"Always like to make an entrance" mocked zabini laughing.

They entered the great hall, as at the Halloween dance the house tables were gone replaced by smaller round table that seated eight, no one noticed them enter at first, only the nearby tables who individually began to stare mouths open. Draco led a hesitant Ginny past the tables to the only empty one left, each table they passed the volume in the hall grew more silent, people on the far side noticing something was going on tried to get a look at what was so interesting about the group that had entered late.  
Draco pulled a chair out for Ginny, she smiled up at him as she seated herself then her eyes caught sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other side of the hall all staring open mouthed. She turned to Laura smiling trying to ignore the silence, Laura was grinning and seeing Ginny's face began to laugh, Draco who was ignoring it all pretty well showed her the menu, the silence soon began to fade into hushed whispers as everyone discussed this new development. Ginny dared to look up again and saw pansy glaring daggers at her as well as the rest of the table, she looked back down at her menu and concentrated on ordering.  
"So you going to tell me what you and Dumbledore discussed"? she asked Draco quietly.

"We just made arrangements to keep us both safe".

Ginny glanced at Pansy's table, they were all in discussion, she had no doubt what about, Draco followed her line of sight.

"My father will know tonight" he said "Dumbledore says he will step up security tonight...just in case".

"Are you going to be ok with them".

Draco laughed "they wouldn't dare do anything, plus i have Zabini to watch my back".

Ginny nodded "this is mad" she smiled.

"I know, feels good doesn't it"

She laughed "yes it does".

They ate their meals laughing and joking with each other and soon the band was playing a jazzy tune, Draco dragged Ginny up to dance, she laughed as he twirled her around the dance floor.

"Where did you learn to dance like this".

"Dance classes when i was younger, but don't tell anyone i have a reputation to keep".

she laughed as he laid her back.

"Did i tell you how beautiful you look"?

"Only twice" she pouted making him smile.  
He pulled her close "you look beautiful"  
She beamed with happiness, Draco turned suddenly and she noticed Ron behind him.

"May i dance with my sister"? he growled.

Draco smirked and let Ginny go, giving her a bow he left the floor, Ron took Ginny's arms and began to slowly dance to the music.

"so you and malfoy eh"?

he didn't seem angry, she nodded.

"how long"?

"since September".

"makes sense now" he smiled "why you kept him a secret".

"Ron are you pissed at me"?

"Yea Gin i am, look at who he is, who he will be" he reasoned.

"Your wrong Ron, he wont become his father".

"How do you know Gin"?

"Because i trust him".

Ron gave a disbelieving laugh.

"He went to Dumbledore for help and protection" she said.

Ron mulled it over.

"Maybe he's spying for he who must not be named" he argued.

"He's not Ron, he hates him, hates what they believe in".

Disbelief shone on Ron's face "oh come on gin, all he ever spouts out of his mouth is pure blood shit".

"Used to Ron, he's changed".

"How do you know"?

"Because he told me things, horrifying things, it appalled him, he wants to fight for us, he has for a long time, but he's been too scared of been rejected and having no where to go".

Ron shook his head "i don't believe it sorry".

"Dumbledore does" she said.

"Dumbledore believes in anyone".

"Draco hates his father Ron, he hates everything about him".

Ron sighed "i don't like it gin"

"trust me on this Ron, hes a good guy".

Ron released Ginny and kissed her cheek "il be watching him gin, if he does one thing to hurt you then even Dumbledore wont be able to protect him".

Ginny chuckled and headed back to Draco, she sat down in her seat, Draco looked at her questioningly.

"i think my brother has just accepted you" she beamed.

Draco nodded, he couldn't hide the relief that flashed across his face "one down five to go".

"four" she corrected "Bills ok about us too".

"You know" Draco said leaning to her "i have never felt so free since...well ever".

Ginny smiled and kissed him " i love you Draco Malfoy".

He smiled back "i love you Ginevra Weasley"

The night passed with more dancing, she danced with Draco mostly, Zabini twice, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Dennis Creevey who had all asked her about Draco to which she shrugged and smiled.

All too soon the band was packing away and everyone was been herded off to bed she kissed Draco goodnight and followed Laura and Simone up to the common room, she wasn't really surprised to see Ron, Hermione and Harry waiting for her. Saying goodnight to Laura and Simone she made her way over to the sofas, sitting down she awaited the grilling.

Hermione was the first to speak "Ron told us what you said".

Ginny nodded "yea"?

"I mean are you sure you can trust him" asked Hermione

"Yes with my life" she replied.

Harry snorted.

"I'm sorry Harry, if you knew what i know then you would understand".

"Is this about the potion"? Hermione asked.

"i cant say".

Hermione looked around "Ginny when you collapsed professor Snape gave me your bag to take up to your dormitory, i dropped it and everything fell out...i didn't mean to look but your notes were on top and the name caught my eye".

Harry and Ron were looking at Hermione in anticipation.

"Then when you was unconscious the things you were saying.....is it true....you took Hemia falicifolia potion"?

Ron and Harry looked confused.

"Yes" Ginny said.

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth.

"What the hell is hema folia"? asked Ron.

"Hemia falicifolia" corrected Hermione "it a divination plant".

harry rolled his eyes.

"Its an extremely rare plant thought to be extinct, you make it into a potion to see the future".

This gained Harry and Ron's attention.

"Please Hermione I'm not supposed to say anything" begged Ginny.

"Why"? said harry "what did you see"?

"It doesn't matter because it will all change now".

"What will"? asked Ron "how will it change"?

Ginny shook her head "different choices lead to different paths".

"Sounds like something Dumbledore would say" Ron muttered " hey does Harry defeat you know who"?

"Yes he does" she answered.

Harry looked thoughtful, "did i tell you things to help myself"?

"It was the last thing on my mind Harry".

"What happened to Bill" Ron asked.

"Nothing" Ginny said unconvincingly.

"You was screaming about Bill, Gin, what happened"?

"I cant tell you" Ginny stressed.

"Oh come on you said it will all change, so in theory it wont happen".

Ginny looked at the floor.

"Did he die"? Ron asked

She shook her head "worse" she croaked tears filling her eyes again "oh Merlin it was like waking up in your worst nightmare, everything was wrong, please trust me when i say Draco is genuine".

Hermione nodded tears in her eyes.

"What happened to bill"? Ron demanded.

"He was tortured beyond recognition" said Ginny.

"What about me"? asked Ron alarmed.

Ginny shook her head "you have a baby with Hermione".

Ron sighed in relief "that's not so bad is it"?

"What does this have to do with Malfoy"? asked Harry.

"Everything" she answered.

Tiredness soon took over and Ginny made her way to bed Hermione followed her, stopping her on the stairs.

"Ginny, Ron died didn't he"?

"Ginny looked down at the floor.

"I heard you, i was on my own in the hospital wing when you cried out".

"I'm sorry Hermione".

"Hey" Hermione soothed "its changed now".

Ginny nodded.

Hermione smiled and hugged her "thank you".

"For what"?

"For taking the chance to change a dreadful future".


	14. Chapter 14

sorry about delay on this enjoy.

**By my side**

17 months later

Ginny sat nervously biting her nails, she could hear Dumbledore speaking but was paying no attention to his words, today was the day of her graduation and the day of reckoning, any moment now it would happen.

Looking out across the sea of happy and proud faces she spotted her own family, it wasn't too hard as the red headed clan took up most of the second and third row of seats, broken up by Fleur, Harry, Hermione, Draco and of all people Blaise, who was there for Luna. They all looked on edge apart from Draco who just looked indifferent and Blaise who looked amused, Draco caught her eye and gave her an encouraging smile, her heart swelled as he turned to Bill and said something. There was Draco Malfoy sitting with her family, accepted, well not wholly, Ron was civil at best and still snarked at Draco at every opportunity, Harry was well....... Harry, most of the time he kept quiet, but several times there had been huge rows between the two former enemies. Her dad had taken it all in his stride and allowed Draco to prove himself, which she was pleased to say he had, ten times over, not only did he work tirelessly with the order, he had been nothing but polite and courteous to her entire family earning all there respect save Ron's although Ginny suspected he did deep down. When Draco had left school last year Dumbledore had moved him to the orders headquarters, where to Ginny's pleasure found out she would be spending the summer holidays, her mum had been suspicious of Draco at first and was not pleased that Ginny was dating him, Draco soon won molly over and the rest followed.

She was gutted when she had to return to school and leave him, he had seen her off at the station along with her family, the goodbye had been teary on her part and her mums, Christmas had never seen so far away. A hand in hers broke her thoughts and she looked down at the pale hand in hers, then up into Luna's dreamy eyes, Luna gave her a sympathetic smile which Ginny returned warmly.

"Its so sad its over" Luna sighed.

"Yea it is" Ginny agreed sadly looking down, memory's of school invading her thoughts.

Luna squeezed her hand and Ginny looked up.

"We have a lot to look forward to though Ginny".

Ginny looked back to Draco "yea we do".

She couldn't wait to be with him again having only seen him through Christmas and Easter holidays and the hogsmeade trips they had, the first hogsmeade trip Ginny had been reluctant to go, Laura and Simone had of course threatened to drag her along kicking and screaming if they had to. She had never been so pleasantly surprised when Draco had come up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, it was the best hogsmeade trip she had ever had.

Ginny noticed Dumbledore was now calling out names and felt slightly guilty she hadn't heard a word he had said, she watched as students began to disappear and was one of the last few seated when her name was called. Standing up she reddened as her brothers shouted and cheered their support, a loud wolf whistle came from Blaise making her laugh and she caught Draco's amused smile as he clapped politely. Then she was accepting her certificate from a smiling Dumbledore, he winked as she turned and headed down the opposite side to her graduated year and all too soon it was over. Her mum and dad came and hugged her telling her well done then she was in Draco's arms.

"I cant believe its over" Ginny finally said.

"Yea it is weird coming back here and not been a student" he smiled down at her.

Ginny looked around suddenly nervous again "Draco do you think they will attack still"?

"I don't know, but we're ready if they do".

Ginny nodded "still knowing what could happen.......".

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN" came Dumbledores voice and everyone looked to him, he smiled as if in a private joke.

"Drinks are been served in the great hall if you wish".

Ginny turned to see Draco's face light up and laughed, holding hands they made their way up to the castle amid the weasley clan. Over the next hour Ginny began to relax, maybe it was the champagne or the fact that the more time passed the more she believed nothing would happen or most probably both. Ginny was chatting with Laura and her family when Draco approached her a mischievous look on his face, she gave him a curious look as he bent in close to her ear.

"How about one last look around this place"?

She smiled and nodded saying goodbye to Laura and family then followed Draco out into the entrance hall.

"Where would you like to go" she grinned.

"How about you show me the famous griffindor common room" he smirked.

her eyes brows shot up and she eyed his face "sure" she replied suspiciously, all the other students had gone home for the holidays it would be fun.

"Hey can we come"? Ginny turned to see Blaise with his arm around Luna "we'll let you look around the famous slythering common room" he grinned.  
"And ravenclaw" Luna added.

"Of course darling".

Ginny shrugged "sure why not, this will be the last time any of us get the chance".

"To say goodbye" added Luna.

The group made their way up to the griffindor tower, the fat lady looked suspicious as Ginny gave the password but let them in, Blaise looked ecstatic at finally getting into griffindors common room and looked around joyfully, Draco looked amused.

Ginny switched her attention to the the room, she would miss this room with its reds, golds and oranges, its squashy armchairs and sofas where she had spent many an hour relaxing on. Images flew through her mind of her friends, her brothers, Fred and George selling their WW products, Percy sitting swatting on that very chair, Harry, Ron and Hermione laughing by that fire, a lump formed in her throat as it hit her, she would never see this place again.

Draco came up behind her hugging her "sad huh"?

"Yea, but it was never the same when everyone began to leave".

"Ready to leave"?

Ginny nodded and they both turned to Luna and Blaise, who were still looking in wonder around the room, Blaise noticed their gaze and grinned "don't think much to the decor, bit clashy for me".

They headed to the ravenclaw tower next and Ginny looked around in interest at the cool blues, silvers, greys and black decor, Ginny chuckled at Luna who was saying goodbye to the fires and the chairs.

"Nice isn't it"? she said to Draco.

"Yes i suppose.....not as nice as slytherings".

Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.

They headed down towards the dungeons and Ginny's interest heightened, yes she was actually looking forward to seeing the slythering common room, they entered a part of the castle that she had never seen before and stopped at a painting of a severe looking man. Ginny looked around "whats the password"?

"tallibethicalism" grinned Blaise and the portrait opened.

"What?......how did you know that"? she asked.

He grinned and tapped his nose and she shook her head at him.

Stylish was the first thought in Ginny's head as she took in the slythering common room, decked out in green, silver and black, black leather sofas and chairs were scattered about adding comfort to the elegant room.

"Makes you wish you were sorted into slythering huh" said Blaise knowingly.

"No" she said defensively and Draco smirked at her, though she secretly agreed this was by far the best common room.

The group headed back out into the dungeon passage way in a comfortable silence, Ginny was leaning on Draco, his arm wrapped around her when suddenly he froze she looked at him confused.

"Wha..."?

"Sssshhhhh" he hissed holding a hand up, everyone froze listening.

Then she heard it, voices, coming from behind them, down one of the passages, her heart flip flopped in an unpleasant way, Blaise's face usually adorned with a mischievous grin was now deadly serious.

"Get her out of here" said Draco in a low no nonsense tone to Blaise.

"I don't think so" she hissed back.

Draco looked at her "just go, i'll hold them up".

She laughed without humour "when did you turn into such a hero"?

Draco rolled his eyes "there isn't much time, go warn everyone".

"Not without you".

"Draco" said blaise urgently "make a move".

Draco growled low in his throat, and grabbed Ginny by the arm pulling her along he cast a silencing charm on their feet, Blaise copied with him and Luna.

"Are you sure its them"? she whispered.

"Do you want to find out"? he snapped.

Ginny frowned, he caught her eye and his hard look softened "lets just get out of here, we'll be safer up there".

She nodded and allowed herself to be dragged along, they broke into a run at the stairs and made it to the great hall, only it was empty.

"Outside" Ginny gasped "it happened outside".

Wordlessly they headed for the doors, Ginny could see the clear blue sky outside and felt hope surface a second later the great big doors slammed shut and the hope died, they all turned.

A dozen deatheaters stood in the entrance from which they had just fled, more were behind them but Ginny couldn't tell how many, Draco moved in front of Ginny his wand held loosely at his side, they stared at one another for what seemed like an age the deatheaters hidden behind their masks.

Finally Draco spoke "Lucius" his voice perfectly calm, his body tense.

Draco's father stepped forward and ripped off his mask, Ginny wasn't surprised to see he was the lead deatheater, he snarled at his son.

"So this is what you have chosen boy" it was more of a statement than a question.

Draco didn't reply but Ginny was sure he was thinking of a way out, Lucius's eyes flicked over Blaise "traitor" he spat, then to Ginny still half hidden and a sneer crept onto his features, Draco moved blocking her from Lucius's sight, only now Ginny couldn't see what was going on.

She looked over to Luna who was also shielded behind Blaise, Ginny tried to silently communicate with her, Luna's dreamy gaze held nothing of the dire situation they were in, she had to do something, but what?

"So its true, you've thrown your lot in for a Weasley"? she heard Lucius snarl.

Draco sounded almost bored "yes Lucius".

"Blood traitor" he hissed "all the power you have thrown away boy".

Draco shrugged "meaningless when Voldermorts dead".

The deatheaters gasped and one shrieked "how dare you speak his name you worthless blood traitor".

"Aunt Bellatrix" Draco sounded pleased "how lovely to see you again, knew you would be hiding under there somewhere".

"CRUCIO" she screamed but Draco and Blaise were ready, knocking both the girls flying they landed heavily on the floor.

"GO" shouted blaise and they were running for the door dodging curses Ginny flung her famous bat bogey hex behind her and was satisfied to hear a scream, to Ginny's amazement the door wasn't locked and they burst out into the sunlight, Draco slammed it shut and he and blaise began locking spells.

"RUN" Draco bellowed at her.

"NO" and she moved into help.

She could here deatheaters voices as they shouted from behind the thick wooden doors and bangs as they hammered on it, she ignored them as she murmured locking spells, suddenly it fell quiet. She looked towards Draco and Blaise nervously, they had also ceased their actions, a cold chill swept through Ginny as Lucius's voice drifted through the 8inch thick doors as if he was whispering in her ear, she shivered at his cold words.

"I will punish you Draco for this.....then i will get your little blood traitor girlfriend and i will make her suffer".

"Come on" Draco grabbed her arm "wont last for long" and they were running down the path to the back of the castle where the ceremony was been held, relief flooded through Ginny as she came in sight of all the people milling around, a number of them had already left she noticed. It was Snape that first saw them running wildly down the path, Ginny realised Draco was still dragging her along and shook him off as they skidded to a stop in front of Snape, Dumbledore seemed to materialise next to him followed by the rest of the order behind. Ginny bent over trying to catch her breath as adrenaline pumped through her, boy Draco was a fast runner she thought.

"Its time" she heard Draco pant and looked up to see Dumbledore nod once, he turned around "be ready, anyone who has no wish to fight i suggest you flee now" he addressed everyone.

Ginny looked up as teachers, students and parents all braced themselves noting very few left, Draco dragged her behind everyone and transfigured a chair into a thick wooden table, him and blaise overturned it.

"Stay here" Draco ordered.

Ginny's face shone with disbelief "you have got to be joking".

"I need you to cover me" he insisted "i'll be just over there".

Ginny nodded and her and Luna settled behind the table, she vaguely wondered where her family were before a huge bang sounded out, everyone fell deadly silent.

"Knew they wouldn't get through my impenetrable charm" grinned Blaise from ten feet away, Ginny would of laughed at his comment if the situation hadn't been so deadly, she looked at Luna who was looking proudly at Blaise.

Ginny peered over the table and noticed many had also transfigured chairs into hiding spots, she looked beyond the crowd up to the path where they had fled down, her heart thudded painfully as she saw the first deatheaters appear, watching in terrified fascination as thirty of them strolled almost leisurely down to them, they paused within forty foot of them.

"What is your purpose here" came Dumbledores voice sounding almost amused.

"To kill you and the boy of course" replied a voice that she now recognised as Lucius's, he was once again hidden beneath his mask, Ginny doubted he was talking about Harry.

"That will not happen" said Dumbledore confidently "i am somewhat disappointed that tom has not come".

Ginny could imagine Lucius snarling from under his mask then the hexes began to fly, she dragged her eyes away from them and concentrated on Draco, his face a mask of indifference as he threw hexes at the invading deatheaters. She saw a purple hex flying at Draco and threw a shield around him, the hex created a purple bubble around him then faded away, Draco looked over at her slightly startled, she grinned back and stuck her tongue out playfully. His eyes widened slightly and he raised his wand at her and shot a stunning spell, for one horrible moment Ginny thought he had sent it at her until a masked body fell by her side, she looked back up at Draco who winked at her before turning his concentration upon the deatheaters.

She had downed many deatheaters and the panic had faded into excitement, this was going well for them, her thoughts were interrupted when her mum ducked down beside her.

"Oh Ginny I've been looking everywhere for you, you have to get out of here".

"What....why? we're winning".

"Your too young to be fighting" her mum beckoned over her shoulder and Fred and George came running over, Ginny's heart began to beat erratically.

"No mum, I'm not leaving".

Her mum ignored her "Fred, George get her out of here".

"NO...mum i cant..i have to cover Draco".

"He's doing fine hun, now I'm telling you to go".

"NO MUM" she began to get hysterical "WE'LL ALL DIE IF WE LEAVE".

"YOU'LL DIE IF YOU STAY, NOW GO".

"NO"

Her mum looked at the twins "get her out of here, go to the forest, we'll find you there".

Ginny looked at the twins imploringly "sorry little sis mums orders" they said in unison, she looked over at Draco who was busy with a deatheater then felt hands grasp her arms and begin to pull her away, she struggled and pleaded to be let go, but her brothers believed they were doing the right thing didn't listen.

"HEY" came a shout and she turned to see Draco running over, his face flashing angrily "what the hell are you doing"?

"Mums orders" said Fred.

"She's of age to make her own decisions" snapped Draco, the twins shrugged.

"So you want to run into the forest and hide do you"? he growled "thought griffindors were supposed to be noble and brave"?

Anger flashed through the twins eyes "we're trying to keep our sister safe" snarled George.

Draco's face had slowly reverted back to his indifferent mask and he smirked as if he had already won this argument "into the forbidden forest?....where all the deatheaters are fleeing"? The twins heads spun around and indeed the deatheaters were fleeing into the forbidden forest, the twins faces looked horrified and they dropped Ginny's arms, she fled into Draco's embrace "by my side" he whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------

2 years later

Ginny coughed and spat out grass "ouch" she winced.

"Come on gin, get up, no time to feel sorry for yourself".

"Hardly" she spat back as Draco pulled her up and they legged it across the ground dodging hex's, a stunning spell narrowly missed Draco, Ginny pulled him onwards to where Ron beckoned them.

"We can apparate here" shouted Ron.

Draco gave a dismayed look at the battle scene, Ron saw his look and shook his head "We cant win this, everyones falling back".

Draco nodded and pulled Ginny towards him, last thing she saw was Harry running towards them, blood all over his face and Hermione in tow, she felt the familiar squeezing and they appeared on the doorstep of Grimald place, Ginny said the password and the door opened. Two cracks behind them and Harry, Ron and Hermione appeared panting they all headed down to the kitchen.

"Bastards got me with a cutting spell" said Harry wiping blood off his face, Ginny flopped into a chair, while Hermione filled the age old iron kettle.

"Did you get it" Draco asked sitting next to Ginny.

Harry's face broke out in a grin and he pulled out a necklace, they were interrupted by Charlie, Bill and the twins, "mums on her way" said Fred "and she's not happy with you" finished George both looked at Ginny.

"What did i do"?

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY" came her mums angry voice.

Ginny groaned and slouched down in her seat hoping it would make her presence less obvious, sympathetic glances were cast her way as a furious molly entered the kitchen her dad not far behind.

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE GIRL ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOUR SELF KILLED".

"Mum please" she reasoned.

"DON'T PLEASE ME...I SAW YOU, I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO STAY BACK" Molly dropped into a chair "laughing i ask you.....laughing".

"Mum it was funny i got that old git with my special bat bogey hex".

"BEEN IN A LIFE AND DEATH SITUATION IS NOT FUNNY.......".

"Fred and George laughed too" she said childishly they both looked scandalised.

"ITS A WONDER NONE OF YOU ARE DEAD...TREATING IT ALL AS A JOKE".

Ginny's conscience prickled and she looked down "sorry mum" she mumbled.

"Yes well any more of that behaviour and you will be banned from any more outings" she said more calmy.

"It was funny though" said Fred.

"Soooo Harry i see you found it" said Arthur loudly.

"Yep" he beamed and placed it upon the table, everyone stared at it in disgust.

"What now"? asked Bill.

"Wait for Dumbledore to get here" Harry said daring to taking a seat now Molly had calmed down.

Ron laughed and everyone looked at him "cant believe we just ambushed your house Malfoy".

Did you see there faces when he knocked on the door" grinned Ginny and everyone laughed apart from Molly.

"What took you guys so long"? Draco asked "you were supposed to be straight in and out".

"Got lost" muttered Ron.

Draco's eyebrow went up "we've been going over this for 3 months".

"Yes well been in the situation is different from planning it" scoffed Ron.

"Had to avoid deatheaters" Harry added.

"We ran into your mum" said Hermione.

Draco sat up "what....what did she say"?

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look "she said to tell you she was proud of you and she loved you, then she showed us the way out".

Draco sat back his mind immediately a million miles away, Ginny reached out and took his hand in hers, she looked down at their entwined hands, the sound of the front door opening snapped her out of her thoughts and in piled more of the order including Dumbledore, Remus, Snape, and to her relief Percy, the large kitchen quickly became cramped.

"Wanna go somewhere quieter"? Ginny asked Draco, he nodded and they made their way up to the living room, she sprawled on the sofa and Draco smirked at her show of collapsing before laying next to her, they laid in companionable silence for awhile, enjoying the rare moments of been alone.

"She'll be fine you know" Ginny said.

"Yea i hope so.....if Lucius had found out about what she did.......".

"He wont" she soothed "cant believe the horcrux was in you house all along, we made a good diversion".

He smirked at her "wonder when the idiots will realise why we were really there, asking for their blessing indeed" he snorted and she laughed "i thought it would be funny".

"Has anyone ever told you how much you take after the twins".

"Yes my mum".


	15. Chapter 15

Yea i know i said i would update everyday, and i really did try but i decided to add a couple more chapters and working four 12 hour shifts makes you not want to write lol so one more chapter after this then im done :0). Thanks to all my reviewers and readers i know its not the best story ever, there are many many talented writers on fan fic and i take my hat off to them.

**not the end**

4 years later

"Will you hurry up, we're going to be late".

"I don't know what all the fuss is about, its obviously a surprise birthday party".

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes at the comment as he lounged back on the bed watching his girlfriend bemusedly, she smirked at him knowingly then turned her attention back to applying the finishing touches of her makeup.

"I don't know what your talking about, its just a small get together" he answered flatly.

She chuckled "yea right, its hard not to notice people plotting in this dump" she cast a hand vaguely around the bedroom. Grimmald place had been her on, off home since she had left hogwarts, been the centre of the orders hustle and bustle her family had chosen to stay here rather than go home to the burrow, plus this place was unplottable and secret. She had been glad as she got to stay with Draco, he once had his own room, but as time passed (and lots of sneaking into each others rooms) her mum relented and begrudgingly allowed them to share a room.  
"And i found the list of guests".

Draco's eyes widened at her confession causing her to laugh, she turned grinning "Come on then we don't want to be late for my surprise party".

"We already are" he growled.

They headed down to the front door and apparated off the front steps, reappearing on the lane that led to the burrow, Draco put his arm around her as they walked on, rounding the bend her beloved childhood home came into view.

"Oh look nobody's home" she said sarcastically at the darkened house.

"That's not right" said Draco tensing, she looked up to his troubled face, then back to the burrow. "What do you mean"?

"I mean there should be someone home, they wouldn't all be hiding in the dark now, would they"?

"well its a surprise party...they would hardly be all waving out the windows".

"Ginny.....trust me there is no surprise party, its just a few people...they should all be there".

She searched his face, a sense of foreboding coursed through her and she quickened her pace. She went through the attacks in her head from when she had taken the potion so long ago, it was almost like a dream now, none of the attacks had been at the burrow, had the future inadvertly been changed.

"Slow down" whispered Draco.

Ginny ducked behind the family broom shed "do you think death eaters are in there"?

His face was grim "i don't know, but we cant just go bursting in there all wands blazing, we should go back to grimald place and wait for someone".

"No way" she whispered harshly peering around the shed to look at the burrow "my family could be in there dying or de...." she whirled back round suddenly and flattened herself against the wall "shit" she whispered "someones in there".

"What"? "you sure" muttered Draco, Ginny dragged him back as he went to look.

"I saw someone peering out of the window" she insisted.

"So what we going to do? stand here hissing at each other"? he smirked.

"We'll go around the side then sneak in through the front door" she whispered the order and Draco nodded seriously "I've got your back".

She led the way, half ducking as she ran past the windows, Draco following suite, they crept into the darkened house silently, wands held out, standing in the hallway they listened to the silence. Grabbing onto Draco's arm she slowly crept to the kitchen door which stood open, she could see nothing but darkness, surely if there were intruders she would of been attacked by now, half curious and half afraid she thought 'lumos'.

Several unforgettable things happened within seconds of each other, her wand glowed and cast a sudden eerie glow over twenty or so people crouched upon the floor backs to her, she screamed in surprise at the creepy sight. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the people stood and turned, Ginny automatically shot a hex randomly, her brain beginning to register slowly that this was her family and friends, her wand flew out of her hand as the people stood up and yelled "SURPRISE".

Ginny's hands flew to her mouth as she took this in, then turned to Draco, who had her wand, Ginny's eyes narrowed "you bastard" she snarled "stop laughing......".

The party passed pleasantly, with Ginny vowing revenge on Draco as he retold the story to her family members, the poor guy she had hexed had been Percy, he had recovered quickly considering. The party had moved outside as more people arrived and it became too crowded, Bill conjured up a marquee with tables and chairs appearing, music sounded out from somewhere, the guests all mingled underneath it enjoying the warm night. Ginny was pretty tipsy as she danced happily with Bill, he was leaving soon as Fleur was tired, she was pregnant with her second child, Ginny thought it would be another girl. Hermione was also pregnant and Ginny watched with amusement as she tried to dance with Ron, a slow song began to sound out and Draco came and claimed her, she smiled up at him lovingly as they held each other close.

"Whats wrong with you"? she asked.

"Nothing..why"?

"You look nervous".

He smirked at her "i don't get nervous".

Ginny rolled her eyes and leaned her head against his chest he pushed her back and she looked at him confused.

"Whats the matter"?

"You".

"Me"?

"Yes".

"Why"?

"I want you to marry me".

"Huh"? she replied dumbly.

He went down on one knee and a few people around them turned to watch.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" he said loudly causing more people to turn and stare, the music seemed to fade out and only her and Draco existed.

"You have changed my life, made it a better place...made me a person i thought i could never be, i cannot imagine a future without you by my side....well i can but it would be worthless if you were not there with me".

She smiled at his words and the truth behind the statement, noticing vaguely the music had gone and someone hissed a "shhhhhhhhhhhh".

He took her hand and her heart did a strange back flip as his hand shook slightly in hers, his voice was strong though, as he spoke those words "Ginny will you marry me".

Total silence had now blanketed the marque, everyone seemed to be holding their breath's, waiting.

"yes" she said loudly grinning ear to ear, Draco joined her and placed a white gold ring on her finger, with a tear drop shaped emerald inset into it, cheers and applause broke out as Draco kissed her and whirled her around.

The rest of the night passed with well wishers and congratulations, she had just said goodbye to Bill, Fleur and Victoire and was now dancing with her new fiance, all of the guests had left so the marque was considerably emptier, she watched as her mum magicked away empty glasses and left over food.

"So Mrs Malfoy......".

Ginny grinned and looked at her beloved fiance "that sounds so weird".

He shrugged "it suits you".

"Mrs Malfoy.." she tested and shook her head laughing "i don't know whether i'll get used to it".

"Well you better because i intend on making you Mrs Malfoy as soon as possible".

"Really"? she smiled "how soon"?

"Name the day".

"I'll think about it".

A sudden screeching noise broke the couple apart and they automatically went for their wands at the distressed noise, her family also reached for their wands, they all stared out of the marque into the darkness as the now sobbing got closer.

She watched her dad step out of the tent wand held out, followed by Harry, then everyone else surged forward, Ginny couldn't see much until Bill entered the marque carrying Fleur in his arms, she was sobbing loudly, Arthur followed after, carrying Victoire who looked in shock. Ginny rushed over "what happened" gushed a dozen different voices. Bill shook his head "mum her leg is broken, can you heal it"?

Molly nodded and set about healing Fleur's leg "i..im sure you would be better taking her to st mungos".

"NO....they will be waiting".

"Who" demanded Arthur"

"Deatheaters".

"They did this"? asked Fred.

Bill nodded "we got home and they were there, we took them by surprise and got away" he glanced at Fleur whose leg looked normal again, just bruised "they knew where we lived...you know what that means" he looked at his dad.

"They've taken the ministry" Harry spoke to Ginny's left.

"That means they will be coming here" said Fred.

"Any minute" added George.

Everyone stood frozen "lets move then" ordered Arthur and everyone sprang into action, racing down the path, past the anti apparition wards, Ginny gave one last glance to the deserted marque, a banner saying congratulations Ginny and Draco hung over the entrance and she wondered when that had appeared.

Everyone made it safely back to the order headquarters, Arthur had gone off to summon dumbledore and inform him of the new development, everyone else sat stunned in the kitchen apart from molly who was bustling nervously about, Bill was holding his wife and daughter close, looking extremely pale.

"Why the hell didn't they come to the burrow first"? Ron asked finally uttering the question that ran through everyone else's minds.

"I don't know, but they were asking after you" said Bill looking at Draco.

"Me"?"......my...Lucius"? he spat the name out.

Bill nodded "i think you should lay low for awhile".

The door opened suddenly and everyone jumped, Dumbledore entered looking grave, Arthur on his heels, Dumbledore turned and addressed everyone.

"The ministry has been infiltrated i think it wise if you do not return home for awhile".

"Why didn't they attack the burrow" asked Harry.

Our inside man informed the deatheaters it would be pointless as it was empty, i dare say they will be there...soon enough...".

"But we left everything.." Ginny said thinking of the banner and the obvious party remnants.

Dumbledore held up his hands soothingly "nothing can be done now.... you got away thats the main thing" he turned to Bill "i believe you had a lucky escape, Merlin knows what would of happened if they had caught you unawares" he gave a slight wink at Ginny and Draco.

"Tea"? asked molly in a too loud voice.

8 months later

Ginny stood on the grass in front of Hogwarts facing the death eater army, this was it, the final showdown, Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the castle trying to find the second to last horcrux, a tiara of last was supposedly the giant snake that wrapped itself around voldermort, Harry had planned this to be the last to be destroyed. Ginny looked to her right at her husband Draco Malfoy, he had his indifference mask on, his tense stance the only indication of his true emotions, she resisted reaching out and touching him understanding this was no time for public displays of affection, especially in front of the deatheaters, anything could set them off and they were supposed to be stalling for time. Instead she looked down to her wedding ring, a beautiful rope style band made from their favourite metal 'white gold', they had been married 5 months now, in a field by a forest, it had been low key for obvious reasons and it was dumbledore who had married them. Hermione had been annoyed as she was due to give birth at any minute, which had turned to out to be three days after their marriage, she had a beautiful healthy baby girl and her and Ron named her Rose.

A movement behind her distracted her from her thoughts and saw it was Ron and Hermione.

"Wheres harry" she whispered but was answered by a movement as harry stepped out.

"I've destroyed them all" he was saying loudly and threw a battered tiara onto the ground near where vodermort stood, voldermorts eyes narrowed making him appear more snakelike.

In a split second both had raised their wands and green lights shot from the ends, hitting their marks they both crumpled to the ground.

Ron let out a cry and rushed forward, Ginny grabbed hold of him, she had nearly lost her grip when Draco also grabbed him "wait" he hissed, Ginny barely had time to register that Ron had actually listened when Lucius stepped forward and pulled off his mask, eyes upon Draco who was now stood in front of Ron. The two men eyed each other and pulled their wands, Draco was quicker and the green flash hit him before Lucius had raised his wand, he fell to the floor and the real battle began.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

One year on 

Ginny sighed and cast a cooling spell on herself, it was so damn hot, she could barely sit still, Draco shot her a sympathetic look and squeezed her hand.

"It will be over soon" he whispered.

Nodding she focused her attention back on the ministry official who was still droning on and on and on, from up on the stage, she closed her eyes, why was it so hot? Yes fair enough, it was a hot summers day but surely in the bowels of the ministry it should be cooler than outside.

A polite scattered applause that gathered momentum as the audience tuned back into reality, signalled the incredibly boring man's speech had come to an end, and she clapped politely along with the rest. The man took a seat at the back of the stage and Dumbledore took his place, Ginny listened intently to Dumbledore, it was difficult not to, this aged wizard could captivate any audience, he spoke of peace, justice, freedom and hero's both known and unknown, his eyes settling upon Draco at the last statement, then he turned smiling warmly.

"Harry Potter".

The applause was thunderous, Fred and George stood, whooping and whistling until their mum yelled at them to act their age, a blushing Harry approached Dumbledore.

"For services to wizard and muggle kind alike, we proudly present the Order of Merlin first class".

"For saving all our arses" agreed Fred loudly earning him a slap on the arm from Molly.

Dumbledore handed him some kind of ornate glass trophy and a rolled up parchment tied with a ribbon, he shook Harry's hand and everyone began to applaud again, he quickly returned to his seat and Dumbledore held up his hands for quiet.

"Now the formalities and the invigorating speeches" he glanced at the ministry speaker earning a few chuckles "are over, refreshments are been served in the function hall".

Immediately people began to stand and stretch and make there way out of the room, Harry came down off the stage grinning, her brothers all shaking his hand and patting him on the back. Draco helped her up out of her chair and she swept over to Harry giving him a hug "well done Harry".

"Its nothing" he replied sheepishly.

"Killing the evilest wizard of all time is something" came Draco's voice and he too shook Harry's hand.

"Who'd of ever thought this would happen" grinned Harry.

"Not in a million years, boy wonder".

Harry laughed and turned to Arthur, Draco turned back to Ginny "tired"?

"A little".

"Come on then we can sneak away and wait at the burrow".

She followed her husband out and up to the auditorium where they flood to the burrow, it wasn't long before other family members had managed to sneak away and the Weasley party began. As usual in her family the party ended up outside, everyone laughing and joking loudly, close friends of the family were invited but as there were so many of them the party ended up been quite big. Ginny sat at one of the long tables that had been conjured up, listening to Luna and Blaise making plans for their wedding, she looked around the garden contently, Draco was in conversation with Snape and his mum, her heart swelled as she saw him laugh and pat Snape on the back. Ron caught her attention next as he was throwing a cackling Rose up and down in the air, Hermione looked on worriedly, Fred and George were showing their girlfriends something in a box, curiosity got the better of her and she made her way over.

"Whats in there"?

Fred draped an arm around her "aaaah my favourite sister".

"These dear sis are our new batch of fireworks" said George proudly.

"Twice as big" said Fred.

"Twice as better" added George.

They both gave her a worried look "maybe you should stay back" they said in unison.

"Don't want baby Malfoy traumatised" advised Fred.

Ginny put her hands protectively on her protruding stomach "I'll keep that in mind, just warn me when you are going to set them off" she turned and made her way over to Hermione, who was also pregnant.

"Better watch it, the twins have fireworks that can traumatise unborn babies".

"WHAT"? she whirled round to face the twins, eyes narrowed, they were now bent over the boxes again and Hermione stormed over, Ginny chuckled and went to her dad who was in conversation with Harry, she put an arm around her dad and listened as he spoke of his auror training.

Harry, Ron and Draco had all taken on auror training six months before, Ginny had also wanted to do it but at the medical she had found out she was ten weeks pregnant.

She unconsciously stroked her stomach, Draco had been over the moon when she had told him why she hadn't been accepted, then seeing her disappointment had pretended (unconvincingly) to sympathise with her. Of course she was happy they were having a baby and seeing Draco so happy had doubled her own pleasure, this is what they wanted, a family of their own, it had just been sooner than expected. Ron had now joined the conversation, and was congratulating harry on giving them victory day.

harry reddened "its nothing, i swear its all fuss over nothing".

"Hardly" scoffed Ron "your a hero harry, not only did you save the world, you gave us a national holiday, work free day".

Ginny laughed and looked around the crowd, drinking in the happy faces of her family and friends, this could of all been so different, she vaguely remembered the potion induced future, it all seemed so unreal and dreamlike now, and was thankful for that, this outcome couldn't have been any better and it was all thanks to one man. Her eyes sought out her husband who was still stood with with his mum and Snape, he was watching her with a small smile on his face, _he did that so much now_, she thought, and was glad as it made him even more handsome. He beckoned her over and she swept to his side, giving her a chaste kiss he put an arm around her waist.

Narcissa smiled at her "its an enchanting place your parents have Ginevra".

_That's certainly one way to describe it_, thought Ginny, "yes it certainly has its qualities" she looked around the garden that was full of merrymakers, the sun had begun to dip below the horizon and lanterns were been lit.

"All the galleons in the world doesn't buy one happiness" sighed Narcissa, Ginny looked up to see Snape pat the older woman's arm gently, almost......

"Ginny better stand by the back door" said an annoyed Hermione "i really cant believe their going to set them off when there's children and pregnant women around".

Ginny laughed and followed Hermione to the kitchen door, watching as the fireworks began, they really were amazing, a cheer went up as some spelt out **happy victory day**. A huge boom sounded out that shook the ground, Hermione gave a nervous squeak, Ginny laughed as a huge firework exploded and took on the shape of a dragon, She had heard about this one but had never seen it, it was truly amazing. People began to duck as it got nearer, then began to dive out of the way as it swooped over them, Ginny watched in horrified fascination as it got closer, she felt Hermione's hand tighten on her arm and it was almost upon them, they turned and ran at the last possible second. The feeling of static swept over her just before they fell through the kitchen door panting, Ginny sat up dazed and looked at Hermione horrified, Hermione returned her look, then Draco burst through the door followed by Ron and the twins. Draco took in the pregnant women sprawled out on the floor "are you ok"?

Ginny looked up "i think my waters broke".

"Mine too" said Hermione.

----------------------------------------------------

So that's the end he he he, thank you for reading, i really hope you enjoyed it thank you to all my reviewers, readers and reviewers to be.


End file.
